Macabre  Wird das, das Ende sein?
by Pinkspida
Summary: [JRock][Dir en grey] Ich habe festgestellt, dass hier noch keine einzige Fic zu Diru auf deutsch drin ist... vllt liegt es daran, dass das hier niemand mag oder so.. aber ich poste meine trozdem mal, vllt gibt es hier ja jemanden der sowas doch gut findet
1. Prolog

Prolog

An einem kleinen Tisch, in einem kleinen Raum, im Backstagebereich des Tokyo Domes, saßen fünf junge Männer, Kyo, Kaoru, Die, Shinya und Toshiya, auch bekannt als Dir en grey und redeten über ihr bevorstehendes Konzert. „Na, was meint ihr wie viele Fans werden heute dabei sein?", fragte Kyo ganz aufgeregt.

„Hmmmm… ich weiß ja nicht, hmmm… keine Ahnung, ich weiß es wirklich nicht", erklärte Toshiya sich.

„Ach Totchi, du hast doch auch nie ne Ahnung von nix. Da weiß ne Salami ja manchmal mehr", scherzte Die.

„Na wie sieht es aus, wollen wir noch ein bisschen was proben bevor es losgeht?", fragte Kaoru in die Runde.

„Hai", kam es ihm von allen Seiten entgegen. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bühne. Dort angekommen nahmen sie auch gleich ihre Instrumente und fingen an zu proben.

„fukaki goku no kokoro, keshite modore wa shinai  
ashita o sawarenai jigyakuteki haibokusha  
Suicide is the proof of life

te no naka ni wa aisurubeki hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte  
te no naka ni wa ikita imi kizande mo munashiki hana to chiru [1",

hallte Kyos Stimme durch die leere Halle.  
Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde und fünf weiteren Songs, waren die Jungs von Dir en grey, geschafft und ausgelaugt. „So Jungs, ich brauch jetzt erstmal ne Pause und ne vernünftige Dusche", meldete Kaoru sich zu Wort.

„Das kann ich auch gebrauchen", stimmte allgemeines Gemurmel zu.

Nachdem alle geduscht und ausgeruht waren, merkte Shinya an: „Ich glaub, wir sollten mal langsam anfangen uns Fertig zu machen."

Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr stimmte Kaoru zu: „Hai, wir haben nur noch zwei Stunden bis zu unserem Auftritt, sonst wird das wieder Hektik in letzter Sekunde." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, um sich ein passendes Bühnenoutfit heraus zu suchen.

„Hektik wird es heute so oder so geben", meinte Toshi leise zu Die und zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Angesprochene warf Toshi einen viel sagenden Blick zu und grinste in sich hinein, während er auch aufstand.

Etwa eine ¾ Stunde vor Konzertbeginn setzte doch die Hektik ein, die man eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Hier und da rannte jemand durch die Gegend, suchte entweder Kleidungsstücke, Haargel oder seine Drum-Sticks. Wie immer war es ziemlich ruhig, weil jeder Member bei seinen Vorbereitungen auch noch mal alles, was sie heute spielen würden, im Kopf durchging.

Inzwischen waren schon fast alle fertig, bis auf eine Person. Diese lief in fast dem ganzen Backstagebereich herum und schien anscheinend immer noch etwas zu suchen. So langsam war er mit seinem Latein am Ende bis ihm schließlich der Geduldsfaden riss:

"Verdammt nochmal! Wo ist mein Haarspray hin, Die?", rief Kaoru aus.

"Woher soll ich denn wissen, wo du deine Sachen hinschmeißt?", kam statt einer Antwort, eine Gegenfrage vom eben Angesprochenen.

„Du benutzt es doch immer, also kannst nur du es gehabt haben und ich muss es jetzt suchen", blaffte Kaoru ihn an, jedoch ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten. Doch Die antwortete: „Ja, was weiß ich! Diesmal hatte ich es nicht, frag doch mal Toshi."

„Toshi?", kam es vom inzwischen genervten Leader.

„Nani?", gab dieser verwirrt zurück.

„Oh man, hier hört aber auch niemand zu", regte sich der Leader auf.

„Hast du etwa was zu mir gesagt?", fragte der immer noch verwirrte Toshi.

"Nein, aber du hast deine Ohren doch sonst auch überall!", regte sich Kaoru nun auf.

"Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? Normalerweise meckerst du, weil ich überall zuhöre und jetzt meckerst du, weil ich nicht überall zuhöre? Diese Logik muss mal einer verstehen.", sagte Toshi erstaunt und zwinkerte Die hinter Kaorus Rücken zu.

"Hast du mein Haarspray gehabt?", überging Kaoru Toshis vorherige Aussage.

"Nein, und bevor du weiter fragst, ich habe dein ach so geliebtes Haarspray auch nicht gesehen.", beantwortete Toshi Kaorus Frage.

"Hmpf", war das einzige was man noch von Kaoru hörte, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand, um sein Haarspray zu suchen.

[1 Auszug aus Dir en greys The Final


	2. Das Konzert

Das Konzert

Als Kaoru verschwunden war, fragte Die mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht: "Toshi, wo hast du sein Haarspray denn nun versteckt?"

„Ich hab es nicht versteckt!", kam es scheinheilig von dem Bassisten.

„Wie? Du hast es nicht versteckt? Das wollten wir doch eigentlich, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Die erstaunt.

„Hai, wollten wir und haben wir auch", meinte Toshi geheimnisvoll.

"Hä? Erst sagst du, du hast es nicht versteckt und dann sagst du, du hast es doch versteckt? Das ist doch jetzt völlig unlogisch!", überlegte ein verwirrter Die.

"Naja, versteckt habe ich es ja auch nicht, ich habe es nur im übertragenen Sinne versteckt, es steht ja noch auf Kaos Tisch", erklärte Toshi.

"Ich glaube, du hast was mit deinen Augen. Da steht kein Haarspray!", sagte Die verwundert über Toshis Fantasie.

"Doch, doch!", sagte Toshi und ging zu Kaos Tisch.

"Sag mal Toshi, hast du Fieber? Oder irgendeine andere Krankheit?", meldete sich nun auch das bandeigene Warumono zu Wort und fühlte die Stirn des Bassisten.

"Nein, Fieber hat er nicht", informierte Kyo die anderen, wobei man hören konnte wie Shinya ausatmete, weil er die Luft angehalten hatte. Kyo sprang um Toshi herum, um auch andere Krankheiten ausschließen zu können.

"Man, Kyo, lass das doch mal sein. Ich hab schon keine Krankheit.", meinte Toshi nun etwas säuerlich.

"Hier ist das Haarspray", verkündete er und hielt eine Dose hoch, die nicht sehr nach Haarspray aussah, sondern eher wie die Dose von einem Auto-Pflege-Spray.

"Ich hab sie ein bisschen umlackiert", beantwortete Toshi die unausgesprochene Frage der anderen drei Bandmember.

„Wow, also ich muss schon sagen, das hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen. Respekt!", bewunderte Kyo die neue/alte Haarspraydose.

„Wo bleibt Kao denn? Wir müssen in 15min auftreten!", fragte Shinya ganz besorgt.

„Ich wette, dass Mr. Ich-brauche-jeden-Tag-meine-Dosis-Haarspray gerade in den Supermarkt gefahren ist, um sich eine neue Dose zu kaufen", eiferte Toshi gleich drauf los.

„Leider muss ich sagen: Du hast die wette verloren, Toshi. Die, darf ich dein Haarspray haben? Ich hab meins nicht gefunden", fragte Kaoru.

„Natürlich", gab Die ihm auch sofort die Erlaubnis, wobei Toshi ihn angrinste.

Das ließ Kaoru sich nicht zweimal sagen, nahm sich Dies Haarspray und fing gleich darauf an, an seinen Haaren herumzuzupfen. Er war jedoch sehr in Eile, weil Dir en grey in 10min ihren Auftritt hatten, daher achtete er auch nicht darauf, was er sich da eigentlich genommen hatte. Die indes hatte schon Mühe mit dem Luftholen, weil er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Schon fragte Toshi: "Was hast du denn, Die?"

„Daa…..guck…. guck mal….Kkk… Kaos Haa…. Haare. Diiie… bekomm'n nehhhn roohot schimmaaha …", Die hatte eindeutig Mühe Toshi aufzuklären. Dadurch wurden die andern Bandmitglieder auch aufmerksam, auf die neue Frisur ihres Leaders und Toshi stimmte in Die's stummes Lachen mit ein.

„Was hat er sssich denn da für ein Sssspray geeenommen?", fragte Shinya, bei dem man hörte, dass auch er sich eindeutig das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„N'jaahaa, dasss iss, hahaaalt so ne… Moment!", Die musste sich erst sammeln bevor er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Also, das Spraii nehme ich immah wenn meine Haahare schon ein bisschen ausgebleicht sind. In dem Spraiii ist ein bisschen rohot mit drinne, vergleich es mit Karnevalsspraiii. Außerdem sieht man es bei ihm nicht so dolle, find' ich jedenfallsss.", erklärte Die.

„Aber wenn er so weiter mahacht, sind seine Haahare gleich ganz roohot", mischte Kyo sich jetzt noch ein.

Wie, als hätte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, rief Kaoru: „So Fertig, wir können dann los!" Er warf noch schnell einen Blick in den Spiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch alles an seinem Platz lag. Plötzlich erstarrte er, als er sah welche Farbe seine Haare nun hatten, und schrie: „AHH…DIE!! Was ist das denn für ein Zeug gewesen? Ich seh' ja aus wie PUMUCKL!"

„Danke", erwiderte Die beleidigt, nahm sich seine Gitarre und stapfte in Richtung Bühne davon.

„Verdammt, das bekomme ich jetzt auf die Schnelle auch nicht mehr raus", meckerte Kaoru.

„Und du wirst es auch gar nicht erst versuchen. Wir müssen jetzt nämlich auf die Bühne. Und außerdem fällt es auch gar nicht so dolle auf, weil es nur ein leichter Rotschimmer ist", log das Warumono, jedoch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und er folgte Die zum Bühnenaufgang. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, wobei Kaoru von Shinya mitgezogen werden musste.

Die beachtete Kaoru während des Konzertes kein bisschen. Kaoru fühlte sich immer schlechter, weil er seinen besten Freund indirekt als Pumuckl bezeichnet hatte. Er nahm sich vor, während der Pause mit ihm zu reden. Während sie die ersten Lieder spielten, hatte Kaoru genug Zeit Die zu beobachten, weil er diese Lieder so oft gespielt hatte, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr auf das Spielen konzentrieren musste. Aber Die beachtete ihn immer noch nicht. Kaoru musste unbedingt mir ihm reden, er hielt es nicht länger aus, dass Die sauer auf ihn war, er wurde schon regelrecht nervös. Dadurch musste er sich jetzt auch wieder mehr auf das Spielen konzentrieren, nicht das er in seiner Nervosität noch einen Fehler machte.

Nach zwei weiteren Liedern haben sie endlich eine Pause gemacht. Diese kam für alle auch sehr gelegen, Kyo musste sich das Blut abwischen, Kaoru wollte mit Die reden, und alle wollten sich dringend umziehen. Dies war jedoch für Kaoru erstmal zweitrangig. Er musste er mit seinem besten Freund reden.

„Oh man, ist mir was heiß! Ich schwitze wie ein Schwein, ich brauch ne Dusche!", jammerte Die.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du zur Hälfte ein Schwein bist, aber das musst du uns nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben, das ist nämlich ekelig. Und wo ich jetzt die Bestätigung habe, Die, da sag ich dir, kann unsere Freundschaft nicht mehr so sein, wie sie einmal war", gab Kyo grinsend seinen Kommentar dazu ab. Doch Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und konterte: „Das musst du gerade sagen, du Suizid gefährdetes Monster."

„Jetzt hört doch mal mit dem gekabbel auf! Das könnt ihr nach dem Konzert von mir aus fortsetzen.", meckerte Shinya.

„Ja Papa", kam es im Chor von Die und Kyo, worauf hin die beiden sich angrinsten.

„Aber jetzt mal ehrlich Die, jedes Mal wenn du diesen schrecklichen Pullover anziehst, meckerst du nachher darüber das dir so heiß ist. Warum ziehst du ihn dann überhaupt an?", wollte Shinya wissen.

„Ja, weil ich den halt so toll finde, und der ist so schön warm!", ereiferte sich Die bevor ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf: „Verdammt! Deswegen ist mir auf der Bühne auch immer so heiß. So'n Mist!"

„Herr, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel!", lachte Kyo.

„Man, bist du ne Wurst, dass wusste sogar ich!", sagte Toshi und stieg in Kyos Lachen mit ein. Selbst Shinya's Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Duuhuu, Die?", fragte Kaoru vorsichtig.

„Was?", antwortete der zweite Gitarrist ärgerlich.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin! Ich meine, die Sache mit Pumuckl. Du siehst nicht so aus, sondern nur ich. Das hatte doch gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Verzeihst du mir?", entschuldigte sich Kaoru.

„Aber klar, Baka! So eine Entschuldigung muss man doch annehmen", grinste Die.

„Hey, wer ist hier der Baka? Ich weiß wenigstens, dass man in einem Pullover bei so einer Hitze schwitzt, selbst Toshi weiß das!", lachte Kaoru jetzt auch.

Während die beiden noch weiter rumalberten, zogen sich die anderen um, weil die Pause gleich zu Ende war.

„Los wir müssen wieder", sagte Kyo und Dir en grey gingen wieder auf die Bühne um die zweite Hälfte des Konzertes zu spielen. Jetzt war es für Kaoru auch eine viel entspanntere Atmosphäre, da Die nicht mehr sauer war.

Während dem ersten Lied bemerkte Die, dass er und Kaoru sich vergessen hatten umzuziehen. Er bemerkte auch wie ihm schon wieder sehr warm wurde und er verfluchte sich dafür, sich nicht mehr umgezogen zu haben.

Langsam wurde ihm unerträglich heiß und er sehnte sich die nächste Pause herbei.

In der ganzen Halle war es warm, aber Dir en grey gaben 100 und mehr. Die Gitarristen und der Bassist sprangen durch die Gegend und Kyo lieferte eine Atemberaubende Show, die jeden mitfühlen ließ. Mal sang er mit einer ruhigen Stimme und ein anderes Mal holte er alles aus ihr heraus.

Die allerdings hatte inzwischen mit sich zu kämpfen. Er merkte wie ihm leicht Schwindelig wurde, deshalb setzte er kurz mit dem Spielen aus um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor den Augen, aber danach konnte er problemlos weiterspielen.

Nun kam auch endlich die lang ersehnte Pause.

„Oh man, ich muss aus diesem Pullover raus, der bringt mich noch um!", merkte Die an.

„Na, wenn man fast umkippt und vorher sein Wasser in die Menge schüttet, würde ich den trotzdem anbehalten, weil der ja so toll und so schön warm ist!", meinte Toshi ironisch.

„Woher weißt du denn davon?", fragte Die erstaunt.

„Nenn mich Gott", war das einzige was Toshi darauf erwiderte.

Nachdem sich alle, einschließlich Die und Kaoru, umgezogen hatten, gingen sie wieder auf die Bühne, um das Konzert zu Ende zu spielen.

Als alle ihre Plektren und Sticks in die tosende Menge geschmissen hatten, gingen sie in den Backstagebereich, um sich auszuruhen.

„Die?", sprach Kaoru seinen besten Freund an.

„Hai! Anwesend und lebe noch!", meldete sich der Angesprochene und salutierte einmal.

„Hast du nicht Bock gleich was Trinken zu gehen? Das gelungene Konzert muss doch gefeiert werden", fragte Kaoru.

„Klar, bin dabei."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das in deiner Verfassung machen solltest, es könnte sonst etwas passieren!", gab Shinya zu bedenken, jedoch wusste er noch nicht wie Recht er damit behalten sollte.

„In welcher Verfassung bin ich denn?", Die tat als wüsste er nicht wovon Shinya sprach.

„Na, ich meine deine Fast-Ohnmacht!"

„Ach, da wird schon nichts passieren! Ich fühl mich jetzt doch wieder blendend! Also, wer ist noch dabei?", fragte Die in die Runde.

„Ich", Kam es dreistimmig von Toshiya, Kyo und Shinya.

„Hm... was ist das denn? Was sucht eine Auto-Pflege-Dose auf meinem Tisch? Die gehört hier doch gar nicht hin?", fraget Kaoru sich im stillen. „Weiß das zufällig einer von euch? Oder gehört die einem von euch?"

„Was denn?", fragte Toshi.

„Na, die Dose hier:"

„Nö, noch nie gesehen."

Kaoru sprühte etwas auf ein Tuch, um zu sehen welche Farbe es ist, um sie eventuell seinem Besitzer zuordnen zu können. Als jedoch keine Farbe auf dem Tuch war, stutzte er.

‚Hm… Klarlack?', dachte er. Doch dann stieg ihm ein bekannter Duft in die Nase ‚Auto-Klarlack der riecht wie meine Haare? Das riecht gewaltig nach Toshi.'

„Toshi? Hast du etwas damit zu tun?"

„Hm? Womit? Hab ich wieder nicht zugehört? Tut mir leid, nächstes Mal höre ich wieder zu, ich werd's auch nicht vergessen. Wiederholst du das bitte noch ein Mal für mich?"

„Warum so freundlich? Was ausgefressen? Hast du den _Auto-Klarlack, der riecht wie __meine__ Haare_ hier hin gestellt?"

„Verarsch mich nicht!", Toshi musste lachen. „Das Autozeugs soll wie deine Haare riechen?"

„Toshi?", Kaoru wurde langsam böse.

„Ich hab damit nix zu tun!"

„Anscheinend bist du aber bestens Informiert, wenn du schon weißt, dass du, womit auch immer, nix zu tun hast!"

„Hey! Ich sehe die Dose zum ersten Mal!"

„Die?"

„Ich auch!"

„Was du auch?"

„Ich sehe die Dose auch zum ersten Mal!"

„Kyo?"

„Das Kyo sieht die Dose auch zum ersten Mal!"

„Seit wann sprichst du von dir in der dritten Person? Das macht doch sonst nur Shin? Naja, egal."

„Seit heute."

„Ich schwöre euch, wenn ich herausfinde, wer von euch das war, den bring ich eigenhändig um!", damit verschwand Kaoru, um sich zu duschen.

„War ja mal wieder klar! Shin wird nicht gefragt!", regte Toshi sich auf.

„Das Shin ist ja auch zu brav, Kao traut dem Shin so was ja nicht zu."

„Lass es Kyo, das steht dir nicht in der dritten Person zu reden! Aber jez mal ehrlich, den Spaß war es mir wert! So etwas bekommen wir nie wieder zu sehen!"

Nach etwa zwei Stunden machten sie sich frisch geduscht, ausgeruht und aufgestylt auf den Weg, in den nächstgelegenen Club. Eine viertel Stunde später, kamen sie bei dem Club an. Sie waren zu Fuß gegangen, da alle etwas trinken wollten.

„Boah, das ja ne lange Schlange!", sagte Die.

„Wartet kurz hier", sagte Kaoru und verschwand in Richtung Eingang. Fünf min. später kam er wieder.

„Los Jungs, wir können rein!", rief Kaoru ihnen entgegen.

Drinnen war es schon sehr voll. Sie suchten sich in der hintersten Ecke einen Tisch und Die und Toshi holten die erste Runde zu Trinken.

„Kao, wie hast du es geschafft, dass wir sofort rein konnten?", fragte das Warumono neugierig.

„Hmm… Wie würde Totchi jetzt sagen? Nenn mich Gott!", erwiderte Kaoru.

„Ach man, jetzt sag doch mal", bettelte Kyo.

„Ich kenne den Türsteher. Erklärung genug? Oder willst du noch etwas wissen?", gab Kaoru als antwort.

Kyo entgegnete grinsend: „Nein, nein! Bloß nicht! Die Details will ich nun auch nicht wissen!"

Die und Toshi kamen mit den Getränken zurück und verteilten diese.

„Was willst du nicht wissen, Kyo?", fragte Toshi auch sofort, da er nur den letzten Teil von Kyo's Aussage mitbekommen hatte. Denn er war ja überhaupt nicht Neugierig.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nix an, du neugieriges Riesenbaby!", erwiderte Kyo. Toshi drehte sich beleidigt von Kyo weg und fing ein Gespräch mit Shinya an. Die erzählte Kaoru während dessen von einer hübschen Blondine, die er an der Bar gesehen hatte. Kyo lehnte sich zurück und weil er keine Lust hatte, bei den Gesprächen zuzuhören, schaute er sich diesen Club mal etwas genauer an. Es war sehr dunkel in dem ganzen Raum. Neben dem Eingang war eine Garderobe, wo jedoch keine einzige Jacke hing. Sein Blick glitt weiter nach rechts zur Bar. Dort saßen vereinzelt ein paar Menschen auf den Barhockern und soweit er erkennen konnte auch Die's Blondine. Die meisten Leute feierten auf der Tanzfläche. Trotzdem, dass sie schon so berühmt waren, sprach sie niemand an, obwohl man sie hier eigendlich kennen müsste. Auch die Musik war gut, hier konnte er sich dran gewöhnen, dieser Club gefiel ihm. Inzwischen hatten Shinya und Toshi schon die zweite Runde geholt, obwohl Kyo noch nicht einmal mit seinem ersten Glas fertig war, also exte er es.

So langsam heiterte die Stimmung ein bisschen auf, Kaoru und Toshi lachten über die Tanzenden. Einer hatte es ihnen besonders angetan. Das konnte man schon nicht mehr als tanzen bezeichnen. Der Mann hatte Glück, wenn er sich bei den Verrenkungen nichts brach.

„Was meinst du dazu Kyo?", fragte Die, der gerade mit Shinya über das nächste Konzert sprach.

„Nani? Was 'oll ich wozu mein'n?", fragte Kyo, dem das sprechen schon ein bisschen schwer viel.

„Dazu, dass unser Shin-chan behauptet, zu dem nächsten Konzert werden nicht so viele Fans kommen, wie zu dem Heute."

„Hmm... entwed'r es komm'n genauso wiele oda mehr. Aba auf gar 'einen fall wen'ger!", beantwortet Kyo.

Die sah sich nach Kaoru um, er brauchte einen Helfer, um die nächste Runde zu hohlen. Die wuschelte ihm durch die Haare um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Ah, Die, jetzt hast du meine Frisur ruiniert!", meckerte Kaoru auch sofort los.

„Ach, du hattest so etwas, wie eine Frisur?", scherzte Die.

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, du Haarfanatiker", gab Toshi seinen Senf dazu.

„Kommst du mit, die nächste Runde hohlen?", fragte Die an Kaoru gewandt.

„Ja, dann los". Mit diesen Worten erhob Kaoru sich und ging in Richtung Bar davon.

Zwei Stunden und 9 Runden später: „So wist'a was? Ich geh' jez' an'ne Bahr un' frag die Blondihne da, ob se mit mia noch ein'n trink'n tut", verkündete ein leicht angeheiterter Die und schwankte in Richtung Bar.

„Vielleicht sollte er das nicht tun", gab Shinya zu bedenken.

„Was? Das Trinken oder das mit der Blondine Trinken?", hakte Kaoru nach.

„Beides!" Darauf ging Kaoru nicht weiter ein und sah seinem besten Freund hinter her, konnte ihn aber schon nicht mehr ausfindig machen. Mit seinen Augen suchte er alles nach Die ab. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er ihn auch gefunden und sprang entsetzt auf.

„Hui, Kao was'n los, du muscht misch nischt scho erschlecken!", erschreckte sich Toshi.

„Die!", war das einzigste was Kaoru rief und eilte zu der Stelle, wo er Die liegen gesehen hatte. Als die anderen endlich verstanden hatten, sprangen auch sie auf und liefen zu Kaoru. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen neben Die gekniet und schlug ihm leicht ins Gesicht, um ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Doch dieser Versuch misslang kläglich.


	3. Reif für die Insel?

Reif für die Insel

Vier junge Menschen saßen unruhig auf ihren Stühlen und warteten auf den zuständigen Arzt. „Ich halte diese sterile Umgebung nicht mehr aus! Kommt jemand mit raus, rauchen?", fragte Kyo.

„Ich komm mit", hörte man Shinya sagen. Die anderen drei schauten ihn verdutzt an.

„Was guckt ihr denn so? Ich brauch halt frische Luft, und außerdem halte ich es hier drinnen auch nicht mehr aus. Ich will doch nicht rauchen, wer bin ich denn?!", empörte Shinya sich.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Na dann komm, Chibi!", mit diesen Worten setzte Kyo sich in Bewegung, um zum Ausgang zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach Draußen sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort. Sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Als sie draußen waren atmete Shinya erst einmal tief durch.

„Hoffentlich wird er wieder gesund!", dachte er sich, als er Kyo beim rauchen zusah. Kyo starrte in die Ferne und zog abwesend an seiner Zigarette. Die Häuser um ihn herum, schienen ihn zu erdrücken. Für ihn war es in diesen Moment viel zu laut, Autos hupten, Kinder schrieen und die Sirene eines Krankenwagens heulte. Bei diesem Geräusch kamen ihm unweigerlich wieder die Bilder, des vergangenen Abends in den Sinn. Die am Boden liegend, Kaoru der ihn versucht auf zu wecken, die Notärzte die Die aus dem Club trugen und schließlich wie der Krankenwagen weg fuhr. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder loszuwerden. Das unerträglichste für ihn und wahrscheinlich auch die anderen, war, dass sie nicht wussten, was mit Die nun los war. Die Notärzte hatten zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie doch bitte erst morgen früh ins Krankenhaus kommen sollten, denn heute würden sie sowieso nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Also waren sie auch erst am Nächsten Morgen hier her gefahren. Am Abend zuvor waren sie alle mit zu Shinya gefahren, da keiner den Nerv hatte alleine zu Hause herum zu sitzen. Trotzdem hatten sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen.

Als Kyo mit seiner Zigarette fertig war, gingen er und Shinya wieder zu den Anderen. Auch hier hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Endlich kam der Arzt, der Die behandelte, zu ihnen.

„Guten Tag, Sie sind Freunde von Andou-san?", fragte der Arzt überflüssiger Weise.

„Hai", antwortete Kaoru schlicht.

„Sein Zustand ist im Moment recht stabil. Wir müssen jedoch auch damit rechnen, dass er sich wieder verschlechtern kann. Er war gesundheitlich sehr angegriffen, der Alkohol hat das aber auch nicht gerade verbessert. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was seinem Kreislauf so geschadet haben könnte?"

„Wir haben gestern Abend ein Konzert gegeben, dabei ist er fast Ohnmächtig geworden", murmelte Shinya.

„Also gehe ich auch recht in der Annahme, wenn ich behaupte, dass Andou-san auch kein Wasser getrunken hat?"

„Hai"

„Er wird jetzt sehr viel Ruhe benötigen, damit sich sein Kreislauf wieder normalisiert. Das heißt, er kann auch vorerst keine Konzerte mehr geben. Sie können ihn jetzt aber gerne besuchen."

In Die's Zimmer standen noch zwei andere Betten, die aber leer waren. Der Raum war nicht, wie der Rest des Krankenhauses, in Weiß gehalten, sondern in Gelb- und Orangetönen. Dadurch wirkte der Raum nicht ganz so steril, wie der Rest des Krankenhauses.

Die lag auf seinem Bett und schien fern zu sehen. Als die anderen eintraten, sah er zur Tür.

Zwei Wochen später

„Endlich kann ich hier raus! Diese sterile Umgebung macht mich noch ganz wuschig", rief Die freudig aus.

„Na, da freu dich mal nicht zu früh", erwiderte Toshi, woraufhin Die skeptisch guckte.

„Du musst dich noch zwei Wochen lang schonen, meinte der Arzt. Das heißt: Zwei Wochen lang kein Gitarre spielen.", erklärte Kaoru.

„Genau das, was ich wollte!", meinte Die ironisch.

„Ach und danach kannst du dann auch 3 Wochen lang nicht spielen", redete Kaoru weiter.

„Ja Super! Weswegen das jez nich?", fragte Die enttäuscht.

„Weil wir in den Urlaub fahren! Das wird bestimmt voll Sugoi!!", freute Kyo sich.

„Wow! Das ich das noch erleben darf: Die Giftspritze freut sich!", neckte Die und verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Kyo warf ihm einen seiner besten Warumono Blicke zu.

„Aber das haben wir uns auch alle verdient, mal in den Urlaub zu fahren", sagte Shinya.

„Ich mein', wir sind ja sowieso alle so angespannt. Da brauchen wir auch mal Entspannung."

„Ich nicht mehr! Ich hatte gerade zwei Wochen Entspannung", grinste Die, als antwort.

„Ja, du! Baka! Du bist aber nicht alleine, wir sind auch noch da", meinte Toshi und winkte mit seiner Hand vor Die's Gesicht.

„Ja, ist ja gut! Aber könnten wir hier jetzt endlich raus? Sonst könnt ihr mich gleich wieder einweisen."

„Hai! Gehen wir", sagte Kaoru bestimmend: „Wir wollen ja nicht das du uns hier gleich wieder aus den Latschen kippst."

„Ach Kao! Warum seid ihr denn mit deiner kleinen Gurke gekommen? Wir sind zu fünft und nicht zu zweit!", meckerte Die, als er den lilafarbenen Golf auf dem Parkplatz stehen sah.

„Auch noch Ansprüche stellen! Ich fass' es nicht! Sei froh das wir dich überhaupt abholen!"

„Aber…", wollte Die weiter diskutieren, aber Toshi schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Nix aber! Shin's Auto ist nicht aufgetankt und meins hat doch 'nen Totalschaden."

„Shin, tank dein Auto auf", wandte Die sich nun an Shin.

„NEIN! Das geht doch nicht! Dann fahre ich ja damit und dann verschmutze ich doch die Umwelt und durch die Abgase geht die Ozonschicht weiter kaputt."

„Boah, Shin du bist voll der Gesundheits- und Umweltfanatiker! Aber es ist doch egal, ob du fährst oder nicht, das passiert doch sowieso!", diskutierte Die weiter.

„Erstens stimmt das nicht und zweitens: Na und!", verteidigte Shin sich.

„Und außerdem, wenn du damit nicht fahren willst, warum hast du dann eins? Verkauf' es doch!"

„Los, jetzt hör auf zu diskutieren und steig ein, Die!", beendete Kaoru den Wortwechsel. Die wusste dass, dies das letzte Wort des Leaders war und so stieg er murrend in das Auto ein. Shinya hatte den besten Platz ergattert, er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Kyo allerdings, saß zwischen Die und Toshi und setzte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der den beiden sagen sollte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten. Doch, da die beiden das gewohnt waren, ärgerten sie ihn trotzdem. Toshi zog Kyo immer leicht an den Haare, worauf er immer ein Knurren als antwort erhielt. Die piekste Kyo immer leicht in die Seite und Kyo versuchte ihn daraufhin immer zu schlagen, was ihm aber misslang, da Die, im Gegensatz zu ihm, die Augen auf hatte. Bis auf diese kleinen Zwischenfälle verlief die Fahrt angenehm ruhig.

„Wo fahren wir denn jetzt eigendlich hin?", fragte Die neugierig.

„Zum Studio", war Kaorus einzige antwort. Und als hätte er nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, fragte Toshi sofort: „Wie lange noch?"

Von da an war für Kyo klar, dass er jetzt nicht mal mehr an Schlaf denken brauchte, da Toshi jetzt alle zwei Minuten fragen würde und Kaoru immer genervter werden würde.

„So, da wir jetzt ja genug Zeit haben, könnten wir hier auch mal richtig sauber machen!", verkündete Kaoru.

Alle stöhnten auf. Alle, bis auf Die: „Na dann macht ihr mal sauber, ich muss mich ja noch schonen!"

„Du auch! Saubermachen ist nicht anstrengend, und wenn doch, finden wir schon noch was für dich", meinte Kyo nur dazu.

„Ok, aber ein Versuch war es ja wert!", grinste Die.

„Aber wenn wir hier schon mal richtig sauber machen, dann können wir hier auch gleich mal neu streichen", machte Shinya den Vorschlag.

„Wir haben jetzt ja zwei Wochen Zeit, weil BigRed ja nicht spielen kann und ohne ihn macht es ja eh keinen Sinn."

Nachdem sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass die Wand giftgrün und die Decke schwarz werden sollte, wurden die Aufgaben verteilt. Die und Kaoru sollten in den Baumarkt fahren und die Sachen zum Streichen besorgen. Kyo und Shinya waren für das Ausräumen zuständig und Toshiya war der Mann für Staubsauger und Staublappen, weil die anderen hofften, er würde dadurch nichts kaputt machen. Shinya holte ein paar Umzugskartons und Toshi fing mit dem Abstauben an. Als soweit alles eingeräumt war, wollte Toshi den Raum einmal absaugen. Er steckte also den Stecker in die Steckdose und schaltete das Gerät ein. Es gab nur einen lauten Knall und der Staubsauger ging wieder aus, genauso wie das Licht. Shinya fing an zu wimmern und Toshi an zu husten, weil er mitten in einer Rauchwolke stand. Daraufhin brach Kyo in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte, schaute er erst nach Shin, um diesen zu beruhigen und dann nach Toshi, um diesen aus der Rauchwolke zu ziehen, damit der nicht noch an seinem Husten starb, denn wenn Toshi auch noch aussetzen musste, dann könnte sich die Band gleich ganz auflösen. Als Shin beruhigt war und Toshi wieder atmen konnte, ging er den Sicherungskasten suchen. Diesen auch sogleich gefunden, schaltete er das Licht wieder ein. Jetzt musste nur noch ein neuer Staubsauger her, um den Dreck, den der Alte gemacht hatte, wieder weg zu machen.

„Und da sag mir mal noch einer, Staubsauger sind das Beste was es gibt, um den Dreck weg zu machen. Unser Staubsauger macht den Dreck! Welch eine Ironie", murmelte Kyo vor sich hin, als er wieder zu den anderen ging. Dort angekommen schnappte er sich sein Handy, um Die anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie einen Staubsauger mitbringen sollten. „Hä, warum das denn? Wir haben doch einen?"

„Hatten! Toshi hat ihn kaputt gemacht"

„Ah, dieser Volltrottel! Na gut, machen wir. Bis gleich!" Nun hieß es warten, bis Kaoru und Die wieder da waren.

„Wo wart ihr so lange? Ihr habt Glück, dass wir hier noch keine Wurzeln geschlagen haben, dann könnten wir jetzt nicht mehr mithelfen", gab Kyo zum besten.

„Ach, ich hab deinen trockenen Humor so sehr vermisst!", konterte Die. Daraufhin zeigte Kyo ihm den Mittelfinger.

„Hört auf euch zu zanken!", ging Kaoru eilig dazwischen, bevor die Situation noch ausartete. Dann wandte er sich an Toshi: „Wie hast du das denn nun wieder hinbekommen? Da gibt man dir mal einen Staubsauger, weil man denkt, den bekommst du nicht kaputt und dann so was… es ist ja auch ein Wunder, dass du mit dem Staubtuch nicht die ganze Bude in die Luft gejagt hast."

„Man, da kann ich doch auch nix für, wenn der Staubsaugerstecker kaputt ist", schmollte Toshi.

„Naja, ist ja jetzt auch egal. Shin könntest du den Dreck gerade wegsaugen?", fragte Kaoru.

„Tze", hörte man nur aus der Ecke, in der Toshi vermutlich saß.

Nachdem alles Sauber war, fingen die anderen Member an die Wände zu Streichen. Plötzlich sprang Toshi auf und verkündete: „Ich will auch Streichen"

„Na hier, dann nimm dir ne Rolle!"

Nach vier Stunden, zwei kaputten Malerrollen und drei umgestürzten Farbeimern, lagen die Jungs von Dir en grey geschafft in der Ecke.

Mit einem Mal fing Toshi an zu singen: „Warum bin ich so fröhlich, so fröhlich, so fröhlich? Bin ausgesprochen fröhlich, so fröhlich war ich nie. Ich war schon öfters fröhlich, ganz fröhlich, ganz fröhlich. Doch so verblüffend fröhlich, war ich bis heut noch nie."

Die fand das lustig und stimmte mit ein: „Er ist auch schon mal traurig, so abgrundtief traurig. Dann ist er ständig Traurig, dann tut ihm alles weh."

„Warum bin ich so fröhlich, so fröhlich, so fröhlich. Bin ausgesprochen fröhlich so fröhlich war ich nie."

„Klappe! Ihr nervt. Wer nicht singen kann, soll es denen überlassen, die es können", meckerte Kyo weil er ein bisschen schlafen wollte.

„Uuhhh, da ist aber einer nett und wer sagt überhaupt, dass Toshi und ich nicht singen können?"

„Ich sage das", kam es von Kyo zurück.

„Das ich nicht lache! Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du singen kannst?! Haha, das ist doch wohl eher Gekreische."

Das gab Toshi neuen Ansporn zu singen: „Kyo kreischt wie ein Mädchen, wie ein kleines süßes Mädchen."

Daraufhin sprang Kyo auf, um sich auf Toshi zu schmeißen. Doch dieser hat das vorhergesehen und war schon auf den Beinen, um um sein Leben zu laufen. Er rannte nach draußen, weil er sich dort besser verstecken konnte, als drinnen.

Währenddessen kam Die eine Idee: „Du Kao? Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen von der grünen Farbe, ne? Kann ich die haben?"

„Hm? Was willst'n damit?"

„Danke", sagte Die, schnappte sich Farbeimer und Leiter und ging in Richtung Tür. Kaoru der schon kommen sah, was folgte und eigentlich dazwischen gehen sollte, war dazu aber viel zu müde. Dafür hatten sie dann gleich aber auch alle was zu lachen. Die machte die Tür einen Spalt auf und stellte den Eimer mit der grünen Farbe auf den Rahmen und die Tür, so dass derjenige der durch die Tür wollte, den Eimer runterschmeißen würde. Schnell setzte Die sich wieder auf seinen Platz, da er Kyo schon wieder schreien hörte. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis man jemanden den Flur entlang gehen hörte. Anscheinend schien Kyo Toshi nicht mehr zu jagen. Mit einem Schwung ging die Tür auf und jemand quiekte laut. Der Eimer war mitten auf Toshis Kopf gelandet. Die kugelte sich auf dem Boden vor lachen, Kaoru verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und bekam Atemnot und selbst Shinya war am lachen. Nun kam auch endlich Kyo durch die Tür, als er sah was passiert war, leistete er Die auf dem Boden Gesellschaft.

„Ahhh verdammt! Was ist das?", schrie Toshi.

„Das war der Rest grüne Farbe."

„Verdammt DIE! Das kann doch wieder nur deine Idee gewesen sein! Du Baka!"

„Tja, Pech gehabt, wenn du als erster durch die Tür kommst", erwiderte Die.

„Kao! Warum hast du ihm das nicht verboten? ", wendete Toshi sich jetzt an Kaoru.

„Weil ich erstens zu faul war, zweitens, weil Die sowieso nicht auf mich gehört hätte und drittens, weil Die das jetzt wieder weg machen darf!"

„Hey, ich hab den Dreck doch nicht gemacht!"

„Aber du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass der Dreck überhaupt entstanden ist", war Kaorus letztes Wort. Die wusste, dass es nichts nutzen würde noch weiter zu Diskutieren und so fügte er sich seinem Schicksal. Er ging in den Abstellraum, um Eimer und Putzlappen zu holen. Inzwischen suchte Toshi die nächstbeste Dusche auf, um die Farbe wieder loszuwerden. Kyo hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und wollte jetzt einwenig schlafen. Die nahm sich den Aufwischer und fing damit an den Boden wieder sauber zu machen.

Inzwischen war Toshi, frisch geduscht, wieder da und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Die vom Saubermachen abzulenken, indem er immer wieder Witze erzählte, sodass Die den Aufwischer vor lachen nicht mehr festhalten konnte.

„Sagt mal, wohin fahren wir denn jetzt eigendlich in den Urlaub?", fragte Die neugierig.

„Wissen wir noch nicht, aber du kannst ja auch mal überlegen."

„Ihr seid mir vielleicht welche! In den Urlaub fahren wollen, aber nicht wissen wohin!"

„Schlag was vor", erwiderte Kyo.

„Ja, was weiß ich! Ihr wollt doch in den Urlaub und nicht ich", meckerte Die.

„Ach, du willst nicht? Gut, dann sind wir also nur noch zu viert", gab Kyo gereizt zurück.

„Aber ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht alleine lassen!"

„Du Vollidiot!"

So ging das noch einige Zeit weiter, bis Kaoru dazwischen ging. Als Die endlich fertig war, setzten Dir en grey sich zusammen, um den Urlaub zu planen.

„Ich möchte nach Spanien", informierte Kyo die Anderen.

„Och nö, da ist es so warm, ich will lieber nach Hawaii", entgegnete Die.

„Du Intelligenzbestie! Da ist es genauso warm!", lachte Kaoru „Ich hätt' da aber noch was ganz spezielles!"

„Was denn?"

„Rum Cay."

„Was is' denn das? Kann man das trinken?"

„Nein Die, das kann man nicht trinken… Rum Cay ist eine Insel in der Karibik."

„Wo da genau?"

„Bei den Bahamas. Am Rand vom Bermuda Dreieck."

Shinya schnappte nach Luft. „Bermuda Dreieck?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja", war Kaorus schlichte antwort und erhielt darauf von Shinya ein Japsen.

„Miyu ist hier?", grinste Toshi.

„Nein, das war unser lieber Shin-Chan. Aber wenn ihr da nicht hin wollt, dann brauchen wir dort auch nicht hin. War ja nur so ein Vorschlag." Kyo fand diesen Vorschlag aber gut und auch Toshi ließ sich leicht dafür begeistern. Die war es sowieso egal, wo sie hin fahren würden, denn es war ja sowieso überall warm, er würde sich auch nicht wunderen, wenn er am Nordpol schwitzen würde. Aber trotzdem hatte das Bermuda Dreieck schon seinen Reiz.

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf nach Rum Cay zu fliegen, und wenn dort kein Hotel mehr frei sein würde, würden sie nach Hawaii fliegen. Also setzte Kaoru sich vor den Pc und schaute im Internet nach einem Last-Minute-Flug und einem Last-Minute-Hotel.

„Ok, auf Rum Cay gibt es keine Hotels, nur Ferienhäuser. Der Flug würde in zwei Wochen gehen. Auf Hawaii hätte ich n schönes Hotel im Angebot, aber der Flug würde auch erst in drei Wochen gehen, weil vorher schon alles ausgebucht ist. Also Rum Cay oder Hawaii?", beendete Kaoru seinen kleinen Vortrag.

Kyo hatte Shinya soweit bearbeitet, dass dieser nun auch nach Rum Cay wollte. Und so entschieden sie sich einstimmig für Rum Cay.

Und so zogen 2 Wochen ins Land, die man mit Planen, Buchen und Packen verbrachte. Schließlich trafen sie sich am Tag der Abreise vor dem Studio. Als alle da waren, stiegen sie, sehr zu Die's Missfallen, in Kaorus Wagen ein.

„Wir fliegen in den Urlaub, wir fliegen in den Urlaub!", sang Kyo freudig und sprang auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Es machte ihm auch gar nichts aus, zwischen Die und Toshi sitzen zu müssen.

„Kao wir müssen noch mal zurück! Wir haben Kyo vergessen!", scherzte Die, worauf er sich von Kyo einen Seitenhieb einfing. „Au!"

Nach einer 20 Minütigen Fahrt waren sie endlich am Flughafen angekommen. Sie quälten sich aus dem Auto, da nicht alle ihre Sachen in den Kofferraum gepasst hatten, mussten sie einiges mit auf ihre Sitze nehmen. Als das geschafft war, holten sie noch ihre restlichen Taschen aus dem Kofferraum. Die und Kaoru hatten ihre Spielkonsolen dabei und Kyo hatte sogar einen tragbaren DVD-Player mitgenommen.

„Kyo, die werden dort bestimmt einen DVD-Player haben, und auch einen Fernseher!", stellte Shinya fest.

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Das trau ich denen nicht zu, so was gibt es doch überall!"

„Und außerdem hat Kao gebucht! Der kann doch auch nicht ohne Fernseher! Der hat doch sogar seine PS2 mitgenommen und Die sein Nintendo und die PSP."

„Na und? Mir doch egal!", sagte Kyo und drehte sich um, um in Richtung Eingang zu gehen. Der Rest folgte ihm.


	4. Rum Cay

Rum Cay

„Bitte begeben Sie sich auf Ihre Plätze und schnallen Sie sich an! Wir werden in Kürze landen!"

Kyo hüpfte auf seinem Platz aufgeregt hin und her und schaute neugierig aus dem Fenster. Er sah die Insel vor sich und war hellauf begeistert. Sehr viel unberührte Natur, viel Wald, aber in der Ferne konnte er ein Paar Häuserdächer sehen. Dies musste dann wohl Port Nelson sein, die Hauptstadt der Insel. Denn andere Städte gab es auf dieser Insel nicht mehr. Denn Siedlungen wie Black Rock oder Gin Hill sind mittlerweile verlassen und überwuchert. Es wird angenommen, dass der Name der Insel von einer untergegangenen Rumladung stammt. Spanische Forscher fanden ein, an den Strand gespültes Rumfass und nannten die Insel daraufhin Rum Cay.

Langsam setzte das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug an und die Baumspitzen kamen immer näher. Sie flogen über einige Häuser rüber und fünf Minuten später waren sie schließlich gelandet. Sie holten ihr Gepäck und suchten sich ein Taxi, um zu dem Vermieter ihrer Ferien-Hütte zu fahren. Dieser wohnte nahe dem Zentrum der Stadt. Der Mann war sehr freundlich und erklärte ihnen ausführlich den Weg zu ihrem Domizil, denn dorthin führten keine Straßen mehr, sondern nur Fußwege. Die Insel war total zugewuchert, nur die Straßen und Wege wurden regelmäßig frei geschnitten. Ihre Hütte lag am Rande des Waldes. Von dort aus mussten sie nicht mehr sehr weit gehen, bis sie am Strand waren. Doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal die Hütte zu begutachten und auszupacken.

Die Hütte war schön groß und es gab zwei Stockwerke. In der ersten Etage war ein großes Wohnzimmer, welches mit rustikalen Möbeln eingerichtet war. Es gab einen Kamin, vor dem ein heller flauschiger Teppich lag. Zwei Sofas standen in dem Raum. Farblich passten sie zu dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein Fernseher. Vom Flur aus gelangte man noch in ein Badezimmer und in die große Küche. Beides war sehr schlicht gehalten und in der Küche stand noch ein schöner großer Esstisch. Am Ende des Flurs war eine Tür, die auf die Veranda führte, diese verlief einmal um das ganze Haus herum. Daneben war eine Wendeltreppe, die in das zweite Geschoss führte. Dort waren nur die Schlafzimmer und 2 geräumige Badezimmer, eins auf jeder Flurseite. Außerdem gab es hier oben noch zwei kleine Arbeitszimmer. Eins nahm Kaoru gleich in Beschlag, denn obwohl er eigentlich Urlaub machen wollte, hatte er sich Sachen zum Arbeiten mitgenommen. Die anderen haben darüber nur die Köpfe geschüttelt. Jedes der Schlafzimmer hatte einen eigenen Balkon. Die Zimmerverteilung sah so aus, dass sich Shinya und Toshiya ein Zimmer teilen würden und Kaoru und Die auch. Kyo würde alleine ein Zimmer beziehen. Nachdem sie alles ausgepackt hatten, sahen sie sich die Umgebung und den Strand an. Vereinzelt standen einige Palmengruppen im Sand, die so etwas Schutz vor der Sonne boten. Dieser Strand schien auch mit zu dem Haus zu gehören, denn es standen ein Paar liegen im Sand, bei genauerem hinschauen waren es sechs Stück. Der Sand war weiß, das Meer war azurblau und am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen, also der perfekte Urlaub wenn das Wetter so bleiben würde. Kyo lief auf das Wasser zu und sprang in die Wellen.

„Kyo was machst du da?"

„Ich schwimme! Siehst du das etwa nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht Blind, aber du hast doch dein T-Shirt noch an!"

Darauf bekam Kaoru keine Antwort mehr, denn Kyo war schon zu weit raus geschwommen, um noch zu hören, was Kaoru ihm zugerufen hatte. Die zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, um es Kyo gleich zu tun und auch in die Wellen zu hüpfen. Toshi ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und hechtete auch in das Wasser. Sie spielten fröhlich im Wasser, schwammen um die Wette, tauchten sich gegenseitig unter, spritzten sich das Wasser ins Gesicht oder dümpelten einfach nur so dahin. Shinya und Kaoru hatten es sich auf den Liegen bequem gemacht und redeten über belanglose Dinge, wie die schöne Aussicht und das tolle Wetter. Sie genossen die Ruhe, die die diese Insel mit sich brachte. Die Sonne brannte ihnen auf den Rücken und Shinya cremte sich gerade mit Sonnencreme ein, da er keinen Sonnenbrand haben wollte. Kaoru genoss die Aussicht, er konnte zwar nur das Meer sehen und hinter ihm den großen Wald, aber es war toll! Die Blätter an den Bäumen waren grün und durch die Baumkronen schien leicht die Sonne durch. Toshi kam wieder aus dem Wasser heraus um Kaoru und Shinya auch dazu zu bewegen ins Wasser zu kommen. Nach einiger Zeit schaffte er es zumindest Shinya dazu zu bewegen ins Wasser zu kommen. Toshi lief noch schnell zum Haus zurück, um einen Wasserball zu holen, damit sie im Wasser ein bisschen spielen konnten. Er lief die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer und durchwühlte seine Tasche nach einem aufblasbaren Wasserball. Kyo war währenddessen aus dem Wasser gegangen um aus seinem nassen T-Shirt heraus zu kommen. Nachdem er es zum trocknen aufgehängt hatte, wollte er sich die Umgebung etwas genauer anschauen. Weil er wissen wollte, ob er hier drinnen etwas Interessantes finden konnte. Verlaufen konnte er sich eh nicht, da er rechts von ihm noch leicht den Strand sehen konnte, also müsste er nur nach rechts gehen, um wieder auf den Strand zu kommen, von da aus würde es bestimmt ein Kinderspiel sein wieder zur Hütte zu finden. Links von ihm war ein kleiner Hang. Er kletterte dort hinauf, weil er unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es dort oben aussah. Mit einem Mal tauchte direkt vor ihm eine Nebelbank auf. Er überlegte kurz, ob er nicht vielleicht wieder umdrehen sollte, aber die Neugier siegte und so trat er einen Schritt in den Nebel hinein. Er konnte nicht sehen wo er hin ging. Der Nebel war sogar so dicht, dass er noch nicht einmal seine Beine sehen konnte. Trotzdem lief er weiter, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er unbedingt dort oben hin musste. So langsam wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht gegen einen Baum lief, aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum. Nach einiger Zeit lichtete sich der Nebel etwas und er bekam die Antwort auf seine Frage, warum er nicht vor einen Baum lief. Hier oben stand kein einziger Baum mehr, aber aus dem Flugzeug hatte er nirgendwo so eine riesige Lichtung gesehen. Also, diese hier hätte er mit Sicherheit gesehen und auch den Nebel hätte er mit Sicherheit sehen müssen, denn so viel Nebel konnte sich hier ja nicht innerhalb von ein paar Stunden ansammeln, oder doch? Er nahm sich vor, auf dem Rückflug noch einmal drauf zu achten. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und bekam einen leichten Schreck. Seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er schon vier Stunden unterwegs war, dabei kam es ihm erst wie zehn Minuten vor. Es wurde auch schon langsam dunkel. Also machte er sich auf den Rückweg, die Anderen würden ihn mit Sicherheit schon vermissen. Also drehte Kyo sich um 180° und trat den Rückweg an. Er schaute noch einmal auf seine Uhr und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es waren schon wieder drei Stunden vergangen. Er schaute genauer auf seine Uhr und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass es nicht der Sekundenzeiger war der sich so schnell bewegte, sondern der Minutenzeiger.

„Fuck! Was is' das?!", fragte er sich, er verstand hier bald gar nichts mehr. Was sollte dieser Nebel hier? Und warum spielte seine Uhr verrückt? Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier wieder raus. Er lief weiter und rannte mitten in den Nebel hinein. Er rannte so lange, bis ihn seine Beine fast nicht mehr tragen konnten. Plötzlich war dieser mysteriöse Nebel verschwunden, wie weg gezaubert. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, aber der Nebel war nicht da. Von jetzt an konnte es ja nicht mehr weit sein, bis er wieder am Strand ankommen würde. Rechts von ihm war nun der Hügel und links von ihm müsste der Strand sein. Also lief er nach links. Aber er sah überall nur Bäume, keinen Strand. Normalerweise müsste er ihn auch schon längst erreicht haben, aber Kyo roch noch nicht einmal das Meer. Inzwischen war es Stockdunkel geworden und Kyo war immer noch nicht aus diesem Wald heraus. Er fand einen umgekippten Baumstamm und setzte sich darauf. Der Baumstamm war über und über mit Moos bewachsen. Es nutzte jetzt auch nichts mehr noch weiter zu gehen und außerdem war er hundemüde. Also machte er es sich so bequem wie möglich, aber er traute sich nicht die Augen zu schließen, denn inzwischen hatte er zu viel angst.

Der Mond schien sehr hell und die Bäume warfen bedrohliche Schatten auf den Waldboden. Er hörte knacksende Geräusche hinter sich und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Doch da war nichts. Es knackste wieder, als wenn jemand durch den Wald gehen würde. Doch auch wieder konnte Kyo nichts sehen. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Dieses Geräusch kam immer näher und als es direkt hinter ihm sein musste, sprang Kyo schreiend auf und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Er hatte panische Angst und so langsam gesellte sich auch der Hunger dazu. Plötzlich sah er direkt vor sich ein Licht und lief direkt drauf zu.

Inzwischen kam Toshi aus dem Wasser raus und fragte Kaoru nach Kyo. Dieser antwortete ihm, dass Kyo vor einer halben Stunde in den Wald gegangen sei.

„Was will er denn da?"

„Die Gegend erkunden, meinte er."

„Und das hat er so gesagt? Der wird mir richtig unheimlich, wenn er so hochgestochen spricht."

„Ja, das hat er genauso gesagt."

Toshi ging wieder in das Wasser zu den anderen zurück, um mit Die und Shinya weiter zu spielen. Sie spielten Schweinchen in der Mitte. Die legte gerade einen Hechtsprung hin, um noch an den Ball zu kommen, verfehlte ihn aber knapp. Also musste er doch noch weiter das Schweinchen sein. Das Leben war ja auch so gemein zu ihm.

Kaoru ging den geschwungenen Weg zur Hütte hoch, um sich seine Unterlagen, die er extra mitgenommen hatte, um noch ein bisschen zu arbeiten, zu holen. Er ging in das Zimmer von Die und ihm und wühlte in seiner Tasche nach dem Gesuchten. Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, ging er noch schnell in die Küche um sich einen Apfel zu holen. Schließlich ging er wieder zum Strand zurück. Er setzte sich auf seine Liege und vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit. So bekam er auch den Schrei, der aus dem Wald kam, nicht mit. Die anderen hatten ihn erst recht nicht gehört, weil sie zu weit weg und zu laut waren.

Kyo lief immer weiter auf das Licht zu, doch es wollte einfach nicht näher kommen. Während er so weiter lief, ging langsam am Horizont die Sonne wieder auf. Er hatte ganz schlimmen Hunger, er brauchte irgendwo etwas zu Essen her. Er fand einen Strauch mit roten Beeren dran, sie sahen einfach zu appetitlich aus, um sie hängen zu lassen. Er pflückte einige ab und roch daran, doch der Hunger überzeugte ihn und er steckte sich eine in den Mund und sie schmeckten. Er suchte sich schnell etwas, wo er die Beere drauf legen konnte und pflückte viele Beeren ab. Er suchte sich ein schönes Plätzchen um die Beeren auf zu essen. Als er fertig war, war sein Hunger überraschender Weise gestillt. Also ging er weiter um den Strand wieder zu suchen. Er kam an einen kleinen Bachlauf. Am Ufer wuchsen die buntesten Blumen und in der Luft flogen kleine Tierchen auf und ab. Rechts neben ihm sah er eine kleine Hummel auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen und als sich die Hummel auf eine Blüte setzte, freute Kyo sich für die Hummel. Um seinen Kopf herum flogen zwei Schmetterlinge, als würden sie fangen spielen. Er beobachtete sie noch ein bisschen, bis er sich an das Ufer setzte, um sich etwas von dem herrlichen Wasser ins Gesicht zu schöpfen. Das frische Nass tat auf seiner Haut richtig gut. Nachdem er sich noch ein bisschen ausgeruht und die Tiere am Bach beobachtet hatte, ging er weiter. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über so ein Hochgefühl, als könnte ihm die Welt nichts antun. So als könnte er jetzt einfach seine Arme ausbreiten und einfach davon fliegen. Einfach abheben und an einem anderen, schöneren Ort wieder landen. So hatte er sich bis jetzt noch nie gefühlt, aber dieses Gefühl war einfach nur berauschend. Er fragte sich auch warum er vorhin so eine Angst gehabt hatte, dieser Wald war doch nun wirklich wunderschön, hier kann doch nichts Gefährliches passieren. Er war so frei und so ungebunden, das gefiel ihm richtig. Er sprang und hüpfte fröhlich durch die Gegend. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, er wollte, dass es nie wieder aufhört. Kyo suchte sich ein schönes Plätzchen um die Tierchen im Wald zu beobachten, er fand es toll, dass sie so ungezwungen lebten, Seite an Seite mit Anderen Tieren, die Einen größer, die Anderen kleiner. Gerade als er sich fragte, was er vorhin eigentlich noch gesucht hatte, sah er vor sich ein kleines Rehkitz laufen. Er fand das so niedlich, dass er ihm hinter her lief. Hätte er sich aber noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er den Strand sehen können, dann wäre ihm auch wieder eingefallen was er gesucht hatte, aber das tat er nicht. Er lief und lief und lief bis das Kitz aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Kyo kam langsam und lächelnd zum Stehen, als plötzlich ein Mensch in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchte. Dieser jemand kam direkt auf Kyo zu. Je näher diese Person kam, desto mehr nahm sein Hochgefühl ab und machte einem anderen Gefühl platz, der Angst. Er fragte sich gerade woher denn nun die Angst kam, aber es war ihm eigendlich egal. Seine Angst ignorierend ging er fröhlich einige Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu. Doch je näher sie sich kamen desto schlimmer wurde sein Angstgefühl und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter 'Lauf weg!'. Plötzlich sah er ein Messer in der Hand der anderen Person und die Panik ergriff ihn, aber seine Beine wollten ihm noch immer nicht gehorchen. Als der Mann keine zehn Meter mehr von ihm entfernt war, drehte Kyo sich plötzlich um und rannte weg. So schnell er konnte lief er vor dem Mann weg. Er lief ohne ein Ziel, mal links mal rechts. Plötzlich tauchte diese Person direkt vor ihm auf, wie konnte das denn jetzt sein? Kyo blieb abrupt stehen und starrte in eisblaue, kalte Augen. Er merkte gar nicht, dass diese Person immer weiter auf ihn zuging. Er war von diesen Augen gefesselt, noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Selbst, als sie direkt voreinander standen, rührte Kyo sich immer noch nicht. Sein Gegenüber hob langsam das Messer, wie in Zeitlupe und stach es Kyo mit einem Ruck in den Bauch. Kyos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, er wollte schreien doch seine Stimme versagte. Kein einziger Ton kam aus seinem Mund. Die eisblauen Augen starrten ihm ausdruckslos entgegen. Und als ihm das Messer wieder aus dem Bauch gezogen wurde, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Kyo senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Bauch und sah wie das Blut unaufhaltsam aus seiner Wunder heraus trat. Es war richtig dunkel rot und die Wunde schmerzte unheimlich. Ihm wurde leicht schwarz vor den Augen, weil er schon sehr viel Blut verloren hatte. In diesem Moment glaubte er zu sterben. Er sehnte sich den Tod herbei, da er die Schmerzen nicht mehr aushielt. Doch diesen gefallen tat ihm das Leben nicht. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde immer breiter, bis es einem hämischen Grinsen Platz machte. Langsam drehte er sich um, schmiss das Messer weg und ging mit langsamen Schritten davon. Doch obwohl Kyo diese Schmerzen spürte, wurden sie ihm immer gleichgültiger, je mehr sich die Person entfernte. Auch er drehte sich langsam um und schleppte sich davon. Sein Hochgefühl kehrte auch zurück, er besah sich seine Wunde noch einmal und auch auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Es war so gewollt, er sollte Sterben, er fand sich damit ab und machte sich seine restliche Zeit so schön er es konnte.

Mit der Zeit nahm sein Hochgefühl wieder ab und die Schmerzen kamen mit voller Wucht zurück. Er krümmte sich, da die Schmerzen immer mehr zunahmen. Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Blitz, die Beeren! Von den Beeren kam sein Hochgefühl, deswegen war es ihm so gleichgültig gewesen und deswegen ging es ihm so gut. Er war High gewesen. Aber jetzt wo die Wirkung nachließ, merkte er erst in was für einer Situation er war. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und etwas links von ihm sah er einen kleinen Weg. Dieser Weg kam ihm so Bekannt vor, und als er sich noch weiter umschaute konnte er den Strand entdecken. Jetzt wusste er wieder was das für ein Weg war, dies war der Weg, den er in den Wald hinein gegangen war. Er lief so gut es ging los. Die Sonne schien und er betrat mit einem Glücksgefühl den Strand. Er war so froh wieder aus dem Wald heraus zu sein. Er sah die Liegen, die zu ihrem Haus gehörten und auf den Liegen lagen Kaoru und Shinya. Kaoru brütete über irgendwelchen Papieren und Shinya schlief anscheinend. Die und Toshi spielten fröhlich im Wasser. Hatten sie ihn denn nicht gesucht? Er war doch mehr als einen Tag verschwunden gewesen, hatten sie ihn denn nicht vermisst? Erschöpft lehnte er sich an eine der weißen Palmen. Und vor allem, wie konnten sie da so ruhig liegen, wo er hier doch am verbluten war? Ist es ihnen vielleicht egal was hier mit ihm passiert?

„Kao!", rief er, so gut es ging über den Strand, in der Hoffnung, dass er gehört wurde.

„Da bist du ja wieder, ich hab dich schon vermisst. Aber Shin meinte zu mir, ich müsste mir keine Sorgen machen, du würdest schon noch wieder kommen, spätestens wenn du Hunger hast", schmunzelte Kaoru. Inzwischen kochte Kyo innerlich, man hatte ihn zwar vermisst, aber man hielt es nicht für nötig ihn zu suchen? Kaoru sah Kyo aber nicht wirklich an, sondern hob nur einmal kurz den Blick und sah dann wieder auf seine Unterlagen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht wie schmerzverzerrt Kyos Gesicht war.

Plötzlich wurde Kyo schwarz vor den Augen und er sank in eine erlösende Ohnmacht. Kaoru hörte nur einen dumpfen Aufschlag und sah endlich von seinen Unterlagen auf. Er sah Kyo im weißen Sand liegen, wie er sich den Bauch hielt. Kaoru sprang von seiner Liege auf, erschreckte Shinya damit zu Tode und lief zu Kyo. Er kniete sich neben ihn und schlug ihm leicht ins Gesicht, um ihn wieder auf zu wecken. Als dieser wieder bei Bewusstsein war, murmelte er etwas, was Kaoru als „Tut so weh, mach es weg" entziffern konnte.

„Was tut dir weh Kyo?"

„Bauch", war das einzige was Kyo sagte. Daraufhin nahm Kaoru Kyos Hände von dessen Bauch und besah sich diesen genauer.

„Kyo was ist denn mit deinem Bauch?", fragte Kaoru skeptisch.

„Messer – Bauch – Blut… Viel Blut", flüsterte Kyo, da seine Stimme zu versagen drohte.

„Ähm, Kyo, da ist nichts" Und mit diesem Satz war Kyo wieder voll da. Seine Schmerzen waren wie weggefegt. Er sah an sich hinunter und wo vorher noch eine riesige Wunde seinen Bauch zierte, war nichts, einfach nichts, noch nicht einmal eine Narbe. Sein Bauch sah aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Auch das vorher schon angetrocknete Blut, was überall an seine Körper klebte, war weg. Das war doch unmöglich! Kyo sprang blitzschnell auf und rannte wieder in den Wald, hier musste doch irgendwo noch die Blutspur sein, die er hinter sich her gezogen hatte. Aber auch die war nicht da. Alle Beweise dafür, dass auf ihn ein Attentat ausgeübt wurde waren weg.

Das gibt es doch jetzt nicht, hatte er sich das etwa alles nur eingebildet? Nein definitiv nicht! So etwas kann man sich doch gar nicht einbilden, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Ausmaß, wie er es erlebt hatte.

'Was, verdammt noch mal, geht hier vor? Das ist doch nicht mehr normal! Das war doch real oder etwa nicht?', fragte Kyo sich im Stillen, bis ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Du Kao! Wie lange war ich weg?"

„So ca. vier Stunden. Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so." Aber sein Gesicht sagte was gänzlich anderes aus, Kyo war überrascht. Er war verdammt überrascht.

„Aber was mich noch interessieren würde ist, was vorhin mit dir los war?"

„Ach nichts! Das hat sich schon erledigt."

Vier Stunden? Das ging doch gar nicht, er hatte doch eine ganze Nacht durchgemacht. Aber jetzt fiel es ihm auf: Er war gar nicht müde! Irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltig schief. Aber er konnte das den Anderen ja nicht erzählen, die würden ihn ja für verrückt erklären. Er beschloss die Sache erstmal für sich zu behalten, doch falls noch einmal solche Kuriositäten auftauchen sollten, würde er den Anderen von seinem Abenteuer berichten. Kaoru sah Kyo jedoch noch immer mit einem skeptischen Blick an, auf den Kyo nur: „Nichts, nichts!" erwiderte. Kaoru sah diese Antwort als endgültig an und ging kopfschüttelnd zu seiner Liege zurück. Ihm machte der Vorfall ein bisschen Angst. Wieso hat Kyo so etwas erzählt und vor allem, warum war Kyo so überrascht gewesen, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er vier Stunden unterwegs war? Aber was hat Kyo damit gemeint, als er so vor sich hin gestottert und am Boden gelegen hatte? Das war alles mehr als kurios. Er hatte das Gefühl es den Anderen erzählen zu müssen, aber er konnte es nicht, die halten ihn doch für verrückt. Er beschloss erstmal nur mit Shinya darüber zu reden und ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen. Wieder bei den Liegen angekommen, weckte er Shinya auf, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war und erzählte ihm was eben passiert war. Als er geendet hatte spiegelte sich in Shinyas Gesicht Unglauben wieder.

„Ach Kao, du kennst doch Kyo! Der wollte dich bestimmt nur verarschen!", lachte Shinya, als er glaubte die Situation verstanden zu haben.

„Das habe ich ja auch erst gedacht. Aber die Masche passt doch eher zu Die und Toto. Und außerdem habe ich Kyo noch nie so gesehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich noch nie einen Menschen so gesehen. Noch nie! Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich ärgern wollte." Daraufhin schwieg Shinya und schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Es sah so aus, als ob er die untergehende Sonne beobachten würde, jedoch sah er sie nicht. Er hatte einen Punkt in der Luft fixiert ohne auch nur zu bemerken, was er sich da augenscheinlich eigentlich anschaute. Er dachte über das eben gesagte nach. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er abwarten würde, vielleicht entpuppte sich Kyo ja auch als ein brillanter Schauspieler, was er allerdings nicht zu glauben wagte. Aber wenn so etwas nie wieder passieren würde, war es ja vielleicht nur eine Einbildung Kyos. Spätestens dann müssten sie von hier verschwinden das stand für ihn fest.

Kyo hatte definitiv keine Lust mehr jetzt noch ins Wasser zu gehen, obwohl Die und Toshi ihn zu sich winkten. Als Kyo nicht in das Wasser ging, kamen die anderen beiden hinaus.

„Da bist du ja wieder!", rief Die ihm entgegen. Kyo gab aber nur ein Brummen als Antwort. So langsam wurde es dunkler und sie entschlossen sich dazu wieder in ihre Hütte zu gehen. Kaoru sammelte seine Unterlagen ein, nahm sein Handtuch mit und ging den Anderen hinterher. Er konnte Kyo und Toshi schon gar nicht mehr sehen und Die und Shinya waren auch schon fast weg. Er wollte sich nicht beeilen, also schlenderte er langsam, über den Strand zur Hütte zurück. Er grübelte den ganzen Weg darüber nach, ob es nicht vielleicht falsch gewesen war hierher zu fliegen. Vielleicht wäre Hawaii ja doch die bessere Wahl gewesen? Wäre er nicht so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dann hätte er, an der Palme rechts neben sich, getrocknetes Blut gesehen. Und so ging er einfach nur weiter, wurde aber jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hinter sich etwas rascheln hörte. Er drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, also setzte er seinen weg fort. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm eisblaue Augen hinterher starrten, mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht.


	5. Abflug?

Abflug?

„Hey Shin! Das schmeckt voll gut! Wo hast du denn so kochen gelernt?", fragte Toshi ganz begeistert von dem Essen, welches Shinya ihnen gekocht hatte.

„Zu Hause!", antwortete Shinya verlegen und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Das schmeckt verdammt gut", lobte auch Kyo, jedoch war er noch immer nicht ganz bei der Sache, da seine Gedanken teilweise immer noch im Wald waren. Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er immer noch die kalten blauen Augen vor sich. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie aßen schweigend ihren Reis auf, danach setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, alle bis auf Kaoru. Dieser zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Und da er sein Zimmer mit Die teilte, würde es noch einige Zeit ungestört sein, denn Die ging für gewöhnlich sehr spät ins Bett. Kaoru versuchte sich ein wenig mit seinen Unterlagen abzulenken, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer zu dem ab, was Kyo gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, Shinya hatte zwar gesagt, dass das bestimmt nur ein Scherz gewesen sei und er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen sollte, aber Kaoru glaubte das nicht. Kyo hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er sich einen Scherz erlaubt.

Es war so gegen halb 12, als Die das Zimmer betrat. Er gähnte einmal herzhaft und lies sich anschließend auf sein Bett fallen.

„Was machst du da, Kao?"

„Ich arbeite ein bisschen an den Melodien, für die neuen Songs."

„Aso, das war echt eine super Idee von dir, hier her zu fliegen."

„Hm." war die einzige Reaktion von Kaoru.

„Mehr hast du nicht dazu zu sagen?", fragte Die gespielt beleidigt und stand vom Bett auf, um Kaoru in die Seite zu pieksen.

„Hey! Hör auf, ich bin müde."

„Und warum arbeitest du dann noch? Mensch, Kao, wir sind im Urlaub! Da wird nicht gearbeitet!"

Und mit diesen Worten nahm Die Kaoru seine Unterlagen weg und schloss sie in seinem Schrank ein, damit Kaoru nicht an sie ran konnte.

„Ey! Gib die wieder her, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief Kaoru aus.

„Oh doch, und wie ich das kann!" erwiderte Die und schmiss sich wieder au sein Bett. Kaoru war ein bisschen sauer auf Die, weil er ihm seine Unterlagen weggenommen hatte. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr ablenken. Er lag noch die halbe Nacht wach, weil ihn die Gedanken an Kyo quälten. Doch auch jetzt kam er zu keinem Schluss.

Endlich viel er in einem leichten und unruhigen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen schreckte Kaoru schweißgebadet hoch. Er hatte davon geträumt, dass Kyo einige Tage lang in einem Wald umher lief und dass ihm ein Mann ein Messer in den Bauch stach. Kaoru konnte sich noch dran erinnern, dass dieser Mann eisblaue Augen und pechschwarzes Haar hatte. Kaoru war froh, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Hätte ihm jetzt jemand gesagt, dass dies Realität war, hätte Kaoru ihn für verrückt erklärt. An Schlaf war jetzt trotzdem nicht mehr zu denken, er schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak. Es war schon 12 Uhr mittags. So lange hatte er doch sonst nie geschlafen. Er schaute in sein Nachbarbett, aber Die schien schon wach zu sein, jedenfalls war das Bett leer. Also ging Kaoru in Richtung Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen und für den Tag fertig zu machen. Als er fertig was, ging er runter, die Anderen suchen. Er hatte sie auch schnell gefunden, sie saßen in der Küche.

„Hey, du Lappen! Auch mal aufgewacht? Kennt man von dir ja gar nicht, dass du so lange schläfst.", War Toshis erster Kommentar, als Kaoru die Küche betrat. Kaoru Setzte sich an den Tisch zu den Anderen. Er nahm sich etwas zu essen, denn das Frühstück hatte er ja verpasst, demnach war er auch sehr hungrig. Kaoru wollte den Tag nicht viel anders gestalten, als gestern und die Andern wollten auch an den Strand gehen und schwimmen.

Kaoru legte sich auf eine der Liegen und dachte über seinen Traum nach. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er das nur geträumt hatte, weil Kyo ihm das erzählt hatte. Und jetzt stand er wieder vor der Frage, ob Kyo ihn verarscht hat oder nicht. Aber er hat ja gesagt „Messer, Bauch, Blut" Warum war dort dann nichts gewesen? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm: 'Hier ist das Bermuda Dreieck, hier ist alles möglich.' Er befahl dieser Stimme ruhig zu sein, er war doch nicht abergläubisch. Das ganze Gerede um das Dreieck war doch alles nur Quatsch. Er glaubte da nicht dran und die Schiffsunglücke erklärte er sich so, dass es alles nur Zufall war. Schiffe können überall untergehen, dass es nun direkt hier war, ist purer Zufall. Er lies seinen Blick zum Meer schweifen und beobachtete Kyo ein wenig. Man merkte ihm gar nicht an, dass gestern etwas passiert sein sollte, dies machte die Sache noch unglaubwürdiger. Aber trotzdem glaubte er immer noch, dass da vielleicht doch etwas dran war. Er wollte da im Moment nicht mehr drüber nachdenken, also ging er zu den anderen in das Wasser. Als er bis zu Hüfte im Wasser stand, hörte er, wie Toshiya lauthals lachte. Die hat wohl wieder einen Witz erzählt.

„Ha ha, das glaub ich dir nicht, Die!"

„Doch, ich schwör's dir. So war es! Ich bin in die Küche gegangen und wollte mir ein Glas Wasser holen, als dort ein Mann stand und mir ein Glas Wasser gegeben hat. Und als ich das Glas leer hatte, war der Mann auch weg."

„Also Die, ich glaub ja du hast gestern ein bisschen zu tief ins Bierglas geschaut oder? Dass du schon solche Hallus hast."

„Nein, da war wirklich jemand, er hatte pechschwarze Haare und total hellblaue Augen…warte mir fällt bestimmt noch der richtige Ausdruck ein…eisblau…genau! Eisblau waren diese Augen!"

Das war alles, was Kaoru gehört hatte, danach war er so geschockt, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Die hatte diesen Menschen also auch gesehen. Das kann jetzt aber kein Zufall mehr sein. Schön und gut, Die war betrunken gewesen, aber er hatte auch von jemandem geträumt der so ausgesehen hatte. Doch plötzlich schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Kopf: Vielleicht wollten die ihm wirklich nur einen Streich spielen, weil sie das Studio sauber machen sollten. Aber woher wussten sie dann, dass er von diesem Menschen geträumt hatte? Shinya war ja gegen den Urlaub hier gewesen und er hatte einfach zu gelassen auf den Vorfall mit Kyo reagiert. Ja, jetzt leuchtet es ihm ein; alle wollten sich an ihm rächen! Das konnten sie gerne haben, er würde ihr Spiel mitspielen. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, schwamm er lässig zu den Andern hinüber und fragte, über was Toshi sich gerade so amüsiert hatte. Und so erzählte Die die Geschichte noch einmal und wie zu erwarten schob Kaoru dies auch auf den Alkohol und Dies Vorstellungskraft.

„Solltest wohl nicht mehr so viel trinken, ne?", sagte Kaoru. So langsam glaubte Die wirklich, dass das nur vom Alkohol kam, obwohl er das noch nicht wirklich glauben wollte, aber er fand sich damit ab. Die musste diese Geschichte noch zwei weitere Male erzählen, danach kam ihm das genauso unglaubwürdig vor, wie den Anderen. Aber vor allem, wie hat er es geschafft sich das einzubilden? Er muss gestern wirklich verdammt viel getrunken haben. Damit war es für ihn beschlossene Sache: Schnee von gestern!

Sie hatten noch einige Zeit Spaß im Wasser, bis Die meinte er müsse raus aus dem Wasser, weil seine Haut ganz schrumpelig wurde.

„Dann seh' ich gleich aus, wie so ein alter Opa und das woll'n wir ja nicht, ne?"

„Ah, wieso? Dann weißt du wenigstens schon mal, wie du aussehen wirst, wenn du alt bist!", scherzte Kyo und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: 'Wenn wir hier überhaupt lebendig wieder weg kommen.' Er riss sich aber schnell von diesem Gedanken los, da er nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken wollte. Der Tag verging recht schnell, sie genossen alle ihren Urlaub und keiner dachte daran, was morgen sein könnte. Am Abend gingen sie geschafft aber fröhlich zurück zu ihrem Haus. Auch heute hatte Shinya wieder Abendessen gekocht und es schmeckte den anderen wieder genauso gut, wie gestern.

Nach dem Essen haben sie sich wieder alle ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, selbst Kaoru war dabei. Die hat ja seine Unterlagen weggeschlossen, sodass er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auch ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Kaum saß Die auf dem Sofa, hatte er schon sein erstes Bier in der Hand.

„Aber übertreib es nicht wieder, sonst gibt dir wieder jemand das Wasser!", lachte Toshi, als er Die angeschaut hatte.

„Nein, Nein!", gab Die zurück. Der Abend versprach lustig zu werden, denn es herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Kyo lachte gerade schallend, als das Licht einmal kurz flackerte und dann doch an blieb, schlagartig war es auch still in dem Zimmer. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Doch plötzlich lachte Die laut los: „Vor was habt ihr denn Angst, ihr seit so still."

„Vor dem Schwarzen Mann!", murmelte Kyo so leise, dass nur Toshi es verstehen konnte. Aber dieser wusste nicht was gemeint war, er dachte nämlich an das Spiel.

„Wer hat Angst vor'm schwarzen Mann?", fing er an zu lachen. Kaoru sah ihn ein bisschen schief an. Toshi konnte ihm die Frage im Gesicht ablesen, daher antwortete er schon im Voraus: „Kyo hat nur auf Dies Frage geantwortet und ich find's lustig, er hat nämlich gesagt 'Vor'm schwarzen Mann'." Nun fing auch Shinya an zu lachen und Die konnte schon gar nich mehr aufhören. Die einzigen, die das nicht lustig fanden, waren Kaoru und Kyo, da sie wussten, was Kyo wirklich gemeint hatte. Als die Anderen sich wieder beruhigt hatten, lockerte die Stimmung sich wieder etwas auf und man vergaß, was vorhin passiert war. Sie redeten, lachten und tranken. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu und es machte immer noch keiner Anstalten aufzustehen. Es war weit nach 2 Uhr, als Kaoru aufstand und auf sein Zimmer ging, er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und erschrak, da waren die Augen von denen er geträumt hatte. Als er ein zweites Mal hin sah, war von den Augen nichts mehr zu sehen. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, so kurz, dass er glaubte sich das eingebildet zu haben, weil er auch etwas mehr getrunken hatte, aber betrunken, das war er nicht. Er ging in sein Zimmer und machte sich zum Schlafen fertig. Er legte sich ins Bett und war auch schon sofort eingeschlafen. Er schlief so tief, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat.

Dieser jemand schlich langsam in dem Zimmer umher und nahm sich ein Kissen aus dem leeren Bett und schlich zu dem zweiten Bett. Kaoru schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett und bekam von alldem nichts mit. In dem Zimmer war es dunkel und der Mond schien leicht durch das Fenster. Plötzlich wachte Kaoru auf, er versuchte zu schreien und schlug mit seinen Händen um sich aber der Druck auf seinem Gesicht wurde nicht lockerer. Er versuchte sich zu drehen, aber auch dies misslang ihm. Das war jetzt schon nicht mehr lustig, denn er glaubte, dass Die ihm einen Streich spielen wollte. Er wand sich und schlug um sich. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber das Kissen erstickte jeden Versuch. Er merkte, wie er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor, als plötzlich der Druck auf seinem Gesicht nachließ und das Kissen verschwand. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug öffnete schlagartig die Augen und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um aber niemand war da. Dies Bett war leer, aber es sah nich so aus, als hätte er schon drin gelegen. Aber sein Kissen war achtlos daneben geschmissen worden. Kaoru hörte, wie jemand die Treppe hochging. Ein paar Sekunden später ging die Zimmertür auf und Die kam herein geschwankt.

„Du Kao, was'n mit dia los? Du siehst aus, wie 'ne Kuh wenn's schneit."

„Das heißt 'wie ne Kuh, wenn's donnert'", knurrte Kaoru, als Antwort.

„Häh? Was willsu von mia? Ach, auch egal, ich muss schlafen", sagte Die und schmiss sich auf sein Bett und fragte sich sogleich, wo sein Kissen war. Er wühlte sein ganzes Bett um, doch dann sah er sein Kissen auf dem Boden liegen.

„Wie kommst du denn dahin?", fragte Die sich leise, dennoch laut genug, dass Kao das mitbekam. Dieser erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Die legte sich mitsamt seiner Klamotten ins Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen. Kaoru betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile und legte sich dann auch wieder hin. In dieser Nacht schliefen sie alle sehr unruhig. Aber von dem Gewitter, das draußen wütete bekam keiner von ihnen etwas mit…außer Shinya, dieser hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf und wachte schon beim ersten Donner auf. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und kuschelte sich ängstlich in seine Decke. Er hasste Gewitter, vor allem, wenn er alleine war. Toshi konnte man da nich zählen, der schlief tief und fest. Bei jedem Blitz zuckte Shinya zusammen. Der Wind heulte und der Regen schlug gegen das Fenster. Die Atmosphäre in dem Zimmer nahm etwas Bedrohliches an. Es gab einen ganz hellen Blitz direkt gefolgt von einem sehr lauten Donner, danach war alles ruhig…gespenstisch ruhig. Der Wind hörte auf zu heulen und der Regen wich einer schönen klaren Sommernacht. Man könnte meinen, es hätte nie ein Gewitter gegeben. Shinya atmete erleichtert aus und legte sich wieder schlafen.

Der Morgen brach für zwei von ihnen mit einem Kater an. Die und Kyo wachten mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Aber Kaoru war der erste von allen, der wach war. Nachdem er seine morgendliche Katzenwäsche gemacht hatte, ging er hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch, um auf die anderen zu warten. Er wollte mit ihnen über die Insel hier reden und vor allem über den gestrigen Vorfall, bei dem er fast gestorben wäre. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis alle unten waren. Und noch länger, bis Die und Kyo aufnahmefähig waren.

„So, könnt ihr mir jetzt mal alle zuhören? Es ist wirklich wichtig!", lenkte Kaoru die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

„Mit dieser Insel stimmt etwas nicht. Wir werden den nächsten Flug nach Hause nehmen."

„Kao! Das kannst du doch nicht machen, das ist doch endgeil hier!", entrüstete Toshi sich.

„Und überhaupt, wie kommst du zu der Entscheidung?"

„Das will ich euch sagen…", und so erzählte Kaoru, was sich gestern in dem Schlafzimmer zugetragen hatte. Als er endete sah er in 4 geschockte Gesichter.

„Und Kyo! Ihm ist auch was passiert! Kyo erzähl bitte die ganze Geschichte."

„Als ich an unserem ersten Tag in den Wald gegangen bin…"

„Hey, den Kerl hab ich auch gesehen!"

„Lass mich doch erst ausreden, bitte!"

„Gomen, rede weiter."

„Ja, also, als ich den gesehen habe, bin ich weggelaufen. Plötzlich ist der vor mir wieder aufgetaucht und hat mir ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt."

Toshi quickte auf, aber Kyo lies sich davon nicht beirren und redete weiter: „Irgendwie habe ich dann wieder aus dem Wald gefunden und als Kao mich gefunden hat, war von alldem nichts mehr zu sehen, als wäre nie etwas passiert."

„Ja und ich hab den Kerl auch gesehen, davon hab ich euch doch gestern im Wasser erzählt!"

„Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte Kaoru.

„Ja nix, ich bin wieder ins Bett gegangen, immerhin hatte ich bestimmt 1,irgendwas Promille."

Shinya schaute ängstlich zwischen Kaoru und Kyo hin und her.

„Mir fällt da noch was ein! Heute Nacht gab es ein Gewitter."

„Shin, was ist an einem Gewitter unnormal? Du bist auch so ein Schisser!", wurde Shinya von Die unterbrochen.

„Ja, warte, das kommt ja noch. Also: gestern Nacht war ja dieses Gewitter und es hat so richtig geregnet und mit einem Mal kam so ein ganz greller Blitz und ein Donner und danach war alles ruhig…zu ruhig. Der Regen war weg und alle Wolken auch, ich konnte die Sterne sehen."

„Und das ist ganz plötzlich passiert? Einfach so? Von jetzt auf gleich?"

„Ja."

„Ich will nach Hause!", gab Toshi kund.

„Ach, wer hat hier jetzt Schiss?", zog Die seinen Freund auf, obwohl auch ihm ein wenig mulmig war.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fliegen wieder nach Hause und machen dort unseren Urlaub zu Ende, fahren dort an die Küste oder so etwas."

„Ich will auch nach Hause."

„Ich auch."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

„Ok, also wieder nach Hause."

„Aber so schnell wie möglich! Geht nach oben und packt, wenn wir fertig sind, fahren wir zum Flughafen und fliegen wieder zurück."

Damit standen sie alle auf und gingen in ihre Zimmer um zu packen. Nach gut einer Stunde waren sie alle fertig, da sie alle so schnell, wie möglich nach Hause wollten.

Nachdem sie beim Flughafen angekommen waren, fiel ihnen ein, dass sie ihre Hütte ja noch abmelden mussten. Aber erst wollten sie ihren Flug buchen. Kaoru ging an den Schalter und fragte nach dem ersten Flug, der nach Japan zurückgehen würde.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es wurden bis auf weiteres alle Flüge, von der Insel weg, gestrichen, da schwere Unwetter über dem Meer toben. Wir können es nicht verantworten, da eine Maschine starten zu lassen."

„Aha, und wann geht der erste Flug wieder?"

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber wir denken voraussichtlich erst morgen Abend. Vielleicht auch schon vorher, wir wissen es nicht genau!"

„Dankeschön!" Kaoru ging wieder zu den Anderen zurück.

„Und? Wann geht unser Flieger?", wollte Toshi da auch schon wissen

„Gar nicht!"

„Wie? Gar nicht?"

„Ja, gar nicht, vor morgen Abend geht da nichts!"

„Wieso das denn nicht? Ist alles ausgebucht oder wie?"

„Nein, die haben die Flüge wegen einem Unwetter gestrichen, und wahrscheinlich geht da erst morgen Abend wieder was, aber das ist auch noch nicht einmal sicher…"

„Mist! Und jetzt?", fragte Die.

„Zurück zur Hütte und darauf hoffen, dass das Unwetter schnell wieder vorbei ist", beantwortete Kaoru Dies Frage.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch gingen sie zurück zu ihrer Hütte. Shinya, der ein Stück vor den anderen ging, blieb abrupt stehen und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Die Anderen rannten sofort zu ihm hin, auch sie blieben so abrupt wie Shinya stehen, als sie sahen, was sich vor Shinyas Füßen ausbreitete.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist…", Shinya fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.


	6. Vorhof zu Hölle

Vorhof zur Hölle

„Igitt!" Eine riesige Blutlache war auf dem ganzen Weg, bis zur Hütte hinauf.

„Jetzt helft mir doch mal Shinya wieder aufzuwecken!"

Shinya hörte von ganz weit weg eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Er hatte doch gerade so schön geschlafen, warum wecken die ihn jetzt? Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Sonnenlicht war so hell, dass er seine Augen wieder zu kniff.

„Shinya, jetzt mach schon endlich die Augen auf!"

Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und er hob die Hand, damit er wenigstens etwas sehen konnte.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ja steh auf, du bist ohnmächtig geworden!"

„Warum das denn?"

„Dreh dich um, dann siehst du es!"

Shinya stand auf und drehte sich langsam um, dann sah er es. Ihm wurde schon wieder schwarz vor den Augen. Er klammerte sich an Kaorus Schulter, um nicht schon wieder umzufallen.

„Wo kommt denn dieses viele Blut her?"

„Keine Ahnung, und ehrlich gesagt, will ich das auch gar nicht wissen."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich will nicht zur Hütte zurück, Kao!"

„Wo willst du denn sonst hin?! Wir sollten wenigstens gucken gehen, wie es da drin aussieht, damit wir wenigstens unsere Kaution wieder bekommen!"

„Wie kannst du jetzt an diese bekloppte Kaution denken, Kao?"

„Weiß nicht, ist mir gerade so durch den Kopf geschwirrt!"

„Ahja… aber Kao hat recht…", meinte Kyo dann auch.

„Du willst da hoch? Wo willst du den da lang gehen?"

„Wo willst du denn sonst hin? Hier bleiben? Ich mein, wir können ja immer noch zurück zur Stadt gehen, wenn wir da oben nicht bleiben wollen."

„Ihr habt ja recht… Aber wenn mir da Oben irgendwas nicht passt, dann bin ich der Erste der wieder in der Stadt ist, nur damit das klar ist.", sagte Die ängstlich.

„Ja, natürlich, ich denke mal jeder von uns will dann so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt zurück…"

Und so gingen sie neben der Blutlache den Weg zur Hütte hinauf. Sie gingen schweigend hintereinander her.

„Ähm… Kao, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber irgendwie sieht mir das von hier so aus als würde das Blut aus der Hütte kommen…" Kyo beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Wir gehen wenigstes gucken."

„Ich will nicht…", sagte Toshi, der hinter Kaoru her hing.

„Uärg… ich bin da rein getreten…"

„Seid vorsichtig, wer weiß was da noch alles drin ist."

Oben angekommen wunderten sich die fünf Jungs, sah es doch eben noch so aus, als wenn das Blut aus der Hütte die Stufen hinab lief, so fing es erst zwei Meter vor den Stufen an.

„Ist ja komisch… ist das Blut nicht eben aus der Hütte raus gelaufen?"

„Ja das sah so aus, wie es scheint ist es nicht so, los wir gehen rein und gucken und drinnen um."

„Kao, ich will nicht…", wiederholte Toshi sich.

„Du kannst ja draußen warten."

„Nein das will ich auch nicht." Toshi ging den anderen hinter her. Kaoru stoppte vor der Tür und schob diese langsam auf. Er wunderte sich, hier drin sah alles noch genauso aus wie sie es verlassen hatten. Nacheinander betraten sie die Hütte.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Die da auch schon wissen.

„Jetzt gehen wir ganz schnell schlafen, dann ist es ganz schnell morgen", sagte Shinya.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Die zu.

Shinya und Die gingen nach oben in ihre Zimmer und der Rest setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen komisch?"

„Was denn?", fragte Kaoru.

„Na ja, ich hätte schwören können, dass das Blut aus der Hütte gelaufen ist", sprach Kyo genau das aus was alle dachten. Es wurde Still um sie herum, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ab und zu warf jemand etwas in den Raum, aber erhielt keine Antwort darauf.

Es hatte angefangen zu regen, die Tropfen fielen gegen das Fensterglas und gaben beruhigende Klänge von sich. Kyo lauschte dem Regen und driftete immer weiter ab, bis der in einen erholsamen Schlaf viel. Er träumte davon, dass sie wieder in Tokyo waren und dort am Strand liegen würden. Die Sonne schien ihm auf den Bauch und er beobachtete Shinya wie er auf einer Luftmatratze über das Meer schipperte. Plötzlich musste er lachen, denn die Luftmatratze wurde von einer Welle umgekippt und Shinya lag im Wasser. Er schloss die Augen und wollte sich entspannen, doch ein Geräusch hatte ihn abgelenkt. Er öffnete die Augen und schrie.

„Kyo! Kyo! Wach auf!", Kaoru versuchte Kyo zu wecken, als dieser aufgeschrieen hatte.

„Was?"

„Du hast nur geträumt."

„Ich habe diesen Kerl wieder gesehen, wir waren alle in Tokyo am Strand und mit mal stand der wieder vor mir."

Danach herrschte wieder Ruhe im Wohnzimmer. Kaoru starrte aus dem Fenster und sah dem Regen dabei zu wie er die Fensterscheibe hinunter lief. Die stand verschlafen an der Treppe und fragte warum Kyo geschrieen habe.

„Er hatte einen Alptraum."

Danach herrschte wieder Stille. Der Regen prasselte unaufhaltsam gegen die Fenster. Ein greller Blitz kam aus dem Himmel. Der Donner, der darauf folgen sollte, kam jedoch nie.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und es wurde dunkel im Wohnzimmer. Keiner machte das Licht an. Bald saßen sie im Dunkeln und Kyo dämmerte wieder in den Schlaf hinüber. Mit

Dem nächsten Blitz, blitzten eisblaue Augen im Fenster auf. Kaoru dachte, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hat. Plötzlich ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Kaoru sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hoch.

„Was war das?", fragte Toshi ängstlich. Kyo schlief seelenruhig weiter.

!Ich weiß es nicht, ich gehe mal hoch gucken!"

„Mach das, ich wecke Kyo."

„Gut." Kaoru stand vom Sofa auf und ging in Richtung Treppe. Vorsichtig ging er Stufe für Stufe in das obere Stockwerk hinauf. Oben angekommen, sah er sich um. Doch hier war nichts zu sehen. Er ging in sein Zimmer, um Die zu wecken.

„Die! Wach auf, wir sollten hier verschwinden! Die!"

„Was? Wie? Wo? Ahhh... Hilfe!" Die sprang aus dem Bett in Richtung Treppe. „Waaaahhhh!"

„Was ist?"

„Kaoooo? Wie bist du hier hoch gekommen?"

„Über die Treppe?!"

„Ja, dann komm mal her und guck dir das an!"

„Was ist denn da? Ach du heilige Scheiße! Wie ist denn das passiert? Los, wir wecken mal Shin." Kaoru und Die gingen in Shinyas Zimmer.

„Shin! Aufwachen! Das Haus stürzt ein!"

„WAS? Wah! Neiiiin!" Shinya sprang schneller, als ein Blitz aus dem Bett und rannte in Richtung Treppe. Die und Kaoru gingen ebenfalls wieder in Richtung Treppe zurück.

„Was ist das?", fragte Shinya.

„Ich würde sagen eine eingestürzte Treppe."

„Und wie kommen wir hier jetzt runter?"

„Toshi?"

„Ja?"

„Komm mal her!"

„Was ist denn?", Toshi ging zur Treppe und starrte Die, Kao und Shinya verwundert an.

„Wieso steht ihr da oben so doof rum?"

„Weil die Treppe vielleicht eingestürzt ist?"

„Bitte wo ist die Treppe eingestürzt? Kyo, komm mal her!"

„Bist du blind?"

„Nein! Kyo, ist die Treppe kaputt?"

„Nein. Bitte wo soll sie kaputt sein?"

„Die ist doch voll eingestürzt!"

„Aber wie bist du denn da hoch gekommen?"

„Da war die Treppe ja noch heile."

„"Aber hätten wir das nicht gehört?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Aber ich zeig dir jetzt, dass die Treppe heile ist.", sagte Toshi. Er ging auf die Treppe zu und stieg auf die Stufen hoch. Die, Shinya und Kao guckten Toshi an, als wenn dieser übers Wasser laufen könne.

„Toshi, dreh dich mal um."

„Holla! Wo ist die Treppe hin?"

„Weg?"

„Wie geht das denn?", fragte Toshi erstaunt.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder runter?"

„Keine Ahnung? Springen?", sagte Kaoru.

„Gute Idee, dann spring mal", erwiderte Toshi. Kaoru ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen.

„Oh man..." Kaoru lief los und sprang. Er landete direkt vor der ersten Treppenstufe.

„So, und jetzt ihr."

Die nahm auch Anlauf und landete neben Kaoru. Danach Shinya. Toshiya stand an dem Treppenabsatz und traute sich nicht zu springen. Er ging langsam zurück, fing an zu laufen und sprang. Er flog und landete mit dem rechten Fuß auf der letzten Treppenstufe.

„Ahhh..." Schrie er.

„Toshi! Was ist?"

„Mein Fuß! Scheiße!"

„Beweg den mal!"

„Geht nicht!"

„Gebrochen."

„Wo denn?", fragte Kaoru.

„Am Knöchel!"

„Zeig mal her."

Toshi zeigte Kaoru seinen Fuß. Dieser stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab. Plötzlich ertönte aus den Obergeschoss ein Lachen. Dir en grey drehten sich erschrocken um. Doch niemand konnte die Person, die hinter dem Lachen steckte, sehen. Die Person, die lachte, ging auf den Treppenabsatz zu und blieb dort komisch grinsend stehen.

„Lauft!", schrie Kyo und rannte aus dem Haus hinaus. Die rannte ihm hinterher und rutschte auf der Blutlache aus.

„Ey! Ich kann nicht laufen!", doch niemand hörte Toshi mehr, da sie alle schon zur Tür raus waren. Die Person am Treppenabsatz ging langsam die Stufen hinunter, bis er bei Toshi angekommen war. Er beugte sich direkt vor Toshis Gesicht. Toshi stand die blanke Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Person stellte sich direkt vor Toshi und strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger an der Wange entlang. Er griff hinter Toshi und nahm ein Messer von der Treppenstufe. Mit diesem fuhr er Toshi sanft über die Wange, an der Stelle entlang, wo vorher seinen Finger lang gewandert ist. Das Messer schnitt leicht in Toshis Wange. Toshi saß da, wie gelähmt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er starrte direkt in eisblaue Augen. Die Person schnitt Toshis T-Shirt mit dem Messer auf. Er fuhr mit der stumpfen Seite direkt über Toshis Brust. Plötzlich drehte er das Messer um und Toshi schrie auf. Er stieß die Person zu Seite und versuchte zur Tür zu kriechen. Die Person lachte schallend.

Kaoru und Shinya rannten Die und Kyo hinterher. Sie halfen Die aufzustehen und rannten in den Wald hinein.

„Ah, scheiße, das juckt alles!", rief Die und blieb stehen. Er kratzt sich an seinen Beinen.

„Die? Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

„Wieso? Was ist denn damit?", fragte Die und besah sich seine Hand genauer. Sein Handrücken war weggeätzt, an einigen Stellen konnte man schon die Knochen sehen.

„Scheiße! Was ist das?"

„Kann das sein, dass das von dem komische Blut vor dem Haus kommt?", fragte Kaoru. Die schob seinen Jackenärmel etwas nach oben und besah sich seinen Arm, an diesem war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Aber seine Hand tat ihm auch nicht weh, nur seine Beine waren am jucken.

„Wo ist Toshi?"

„Scheiße! Der kann ja nicht laufen!" Sie sahen sich alle an und rannte wieder zur Hütte zurück.

Toshi kroch langsam auf die Tür zu. Die Person ging lachend hinter ihm her. Er nahm das Messer in seine Hand und schnitt einmal direkt an Toshis gesundem Bein entlang. Toshi brach zusammen. Er spürte noch, wie das Messer seine Achilles-Sehne durchschnitt, danach wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Die Person lachte glücklich und trat vor die Eingangstür. Dort blieb sie stehen und war glücklich.

Die Anderen rannten wo schnell sie konnten zurück. Als sie die Hütte sehen konnten, wurden sie langsamer und blieben erschrocken stehen, als sie die Person vor der Tür stehen sahen.

„Euer Freund ist tot! Verschwindet von dieser Insel!"

„Nein nicht tot!", rief Die flehend aus.

„Verschwindet! Sonst hole ich euch auch noch!"

Kyo drehte sich um und rannte ängstlich in den Wald. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie liefen ziellos durch den Wald, bis Kyo stehen blieb „Das geht nicht! Toshi darf nicht tot sein!"

„Ich will hier weg, von mir aus schwimme ich auch."

„Scheiße! Meine Hand fängt an weh zu tun."

„Scheiße! Wir wollten doch nur Urlaub machen... Jetzt sind wir im Vorhof der Hölle gelandet", sprach Kaoru seine Gedanken aus.

„Toshi darf nicht tot sein! Ich gehe jetzt zur Hütte zurück!", sagte Kyo und ging wieder zurück.

„Warte, wir sollten zusammen bleiben." Und so gingen sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Sie gingen vorsichtig zur Hütte zurück, aber die Person war nicht mehr da. Also gingen sie vorsichtig zur Tür. Kyo öffnete diese. Er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er Toshi am Boden liegen sah. Kyo rannte zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Doch Toshi wachte nicht auf.

„Kyo, das bringt nichts, Toshi ist wirklich tot", sagte Kaoru und zog Kyo von der Leiche Toshiyas weg. Mit einem Mal quoll Rauch aus der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und es roch stark nach Benzin. Shinya ging vorsichtig zu der Tür und rannte wieder zurück.

„Los, wir verschwinden hier! Es brennt!"

„Meine Sachen!"

„Die Kaution!"

„Scheiß drauf! Weg hier!"

Sie wollten hinunter in die Stadt gehen. Doch als sie aus der Tür traten erschraken sie. Das Blut, welches den Weg zur Stadt zierte, stand vollkommen in Flammen. Kyo schlug den Weg zum Wald ein. Die Anderen gingen ihm schweigen hinterher. Sie gingen schweigend weiter, bis sie nicht mehr wussten, wo sie waren. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und doch hatten sie alle die Selben. Alle hingen noch an dem Gedanken, dass Toshi tot war. Shinya liefen die ersten Tränen die Wange hinab. Er setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und brach zusammen. Er weinte bitterlich. Kaoru setzte sich und wartete, bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte. Sie bekamen langsam Hunger. Doch weit und breit war nichts Essbares zu sehen. Doch Die entdeckte einen Strauch mit Beeren, Kyo riet ihm davon ab diese Beeren zu essen, weil es die Selben waren, die er auch gegessen hatte. Nachdem Shinya sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gingen sie weiter. Sie gingen einen Berg hinauf, bis vor ihnen eine Nebelbank auftauchte. Kyo erzählte den Anderen, dass er diesen Nabel schon mal gesehen habe und sie auf eine Lichtung kommen würden, wenn sie weiter gingen. Und sie gingen weiter. Sie konnten, wie auch Kyo, die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen. Sie gingen alle hintereinander und hielten sich fest, damit sich nicht verlieren. Nach einiger Zeit lichtete sich der Nebel und sie gingen auf die Lichtung. Kaoru fragte sich, wie das sein konnte, dass hier mit Mal Bäume waren, Kyo hatte doch gesagt, dass der Nebel die Lichtung eingrenzen würde. Aber was war an dieser Insel schon normal? Nichts war hier normal. Kaoru dachte an Toshi. Sie mussten ihn wieder mit nach Japan nehmen. Er wollte in der Stadt Hilfe holen. Er erzählte den Anderen von seinen Gedanken. Sie stimmten ihm alle zu. Sie setzten sich ins Gras, um eine kleine Pause zu machen. Die schrie auf. Nun fingen auch seine Knochen an weg zu ätzen. Es zog bis seinen Arm hoch. Es tat höllisch weh.


	7. Höllenfeuer

Höllenfeuer

Ihnen kam es vor, als würden sie schon seit Stunden auf dieser Lichtung sein, in Wirklichkeit war es gerade mal eine halbe Stunde. Sie hatten alle großen Hunger, als hätten sie Tagelang nichts gegessen. Vor ihnen lief ein Reh über die Lichtung. Es rannte in eine Falle und schwebte sekundenspäter kopfüber in der Luft.

Sie sahen alle ungläubig auf das Tier. Shinya eilte zu dem Reh, er wollte es befreien. Nach mehreren versuchen schaffte er es auch, die Schlinge, die um das Bein des Rehs war, zu lösen und das Tier viel leblos auf den Boden. Er besah sich dieses traurig. Kyo stellte sich neben Shinya. Er tippte mit einem Finger auf das Reh: „Kann man das essen?"

„Kyo!"

„Kyo hat Recht, wenn wir überleben wollen brauchen wir was zu Essen."

„Aber doch nicht…"

„Es ist doch schon tot, oder?"

„Ja, aber…"

Kaoru und Die stellten sich zu Kyo und Shinya. Alle hatten sie dieselben Gedanken, doch Shinya sprach ihn ungläubig und angeekelt aus: „Roh?"

Da kam Die eine Idee: „Feuer! Wir machen ein Feuer! Wir sind doch umgeben von Holz."

Sie gingen alle in verschieden Richtungen. Jeder sammelte das Holz, welches er für geeignet hielt. Auf dieser Lichtung herrschten angenehme Temperaturen. Es war nicht zu warm und auch nicht zu kalt. Als sie alle genügend Holz gesammelt hatten, stand das nächste Problem vor der Tür. Wie sollten sie das Feuer zum brennen bekommen? Doch diese Frage wurde auch schnell geklärt, Die hatte im Wald Stroh gefunden. Wie dieses dahin kam, wusste keiner. Was hatte Stroh im Wald zu suchen? Aber es interessierte auch niemanden. Die ging wieder in den Wald zurück, um das Stroh zu holen. Mit einem ganzen Arm voll kam er wider zurück. Er legte es in die Mitte der Lichtung, die Anderen stapelten das Holz darüber. Als sie es gut aufgeschichtet hatten, setzten sie sich alle mit ihren Feuerzeugen drum herum und versuchen das Stroh zum brennen zu bringen. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen gelang es ihnen schließlich; das Stroh fing Feuer. Aber, wie konnte es auch anders sein, sie Standen vor dem nächsten Problem. Sie konnten dieses Reh ja nicht als ganzes in das Feuer werfen, es würde doch verbrennen. Kyo hatte ein Butterflymesser in der Hosentasche, damit versuchten sie jetzt dieses Reh zu zerstückeln, was ihnen jedoch mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Die Flamen des Feuers züngelten fröhlich vor sich hin, während die 4 Jungs sich damit abquälten, das Reh zu zerkleinern. Das Feuer war schon gut am brennen, als sie es geschafft hatten 4 Stückchen Fleisch aus dem Reh hinaus zuschneiden. Sie spießten es auf Stöcke auf und hielten es über das Feuer, solange bis es essbar war. Kyo besah sich sein Stück, nachdem er meinte, dass es nun fertig sein müsste.

„Kann man das essen?"

„Keine Ahnung, probier, Vorkoster."

Kyo beäugte sein Stück noch eine Weile argwöhnisch, biss aber schließlich vorsichtig hinein. Es schmeckte gut und war sogar zart.

„Das schmeckt richtig gut."

Das Feuer drohte aus zu gehen. Kyo hatte mit seinem Stück noch glück gehabt, das Fleisch der Anderen war jedoch noch nicht fertig. Die drückte Kaoru seinen Stock in die Hand und rannte in den Wald, um noch mehr Holz zu holen. Nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder und schmiss das Holz, welches er mitgebracht hatte, in das Feuer. Die Äste fingen auch sofort an zu brennen, da sie staubtrocken waren. Die Anderen hielten ihr Fleisch wieder über das Feuer und Kyo aß sein Stück genüsslich weiter. Als er sein Stück aufgegessen hatte, nahm er sich das Messer und schnitt sich ein zweites aus dem toten Tier. Er spießte es auf seinen Stock auf und hielt es, wie die Anderen auch, über das Feuer.

„Wir hatten echt glück…", sagte Kyo.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Shinya zurück.

„Na ja, wäre diese Fiech hier…"

„Reh nennt man das, Kyo."

„Ja dann halt Reh, ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden fall, wäre das hier nicht lang gelaufen, dann hätten wir nichts zu Essen, wer weiß wann wir dann etwas gefunden hätten."

„Wohl wahr.", stimmte Kaoru zu. Sie aßen schweigend ihr Fleisch auf und legten sich satt ins Gras. Jeder hing, wieder mal, seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Das Feuer ging langsam aus. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, es musste gegen Mittag sein. Es war so ruhig um sie herum, nicht mal die Vögel zwitscherten. Ein paar Wolken zogen über den Himmel. Kyo schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wenig später wieder. Er versuchte Bilder in den Wolken zu sehen. Die Wolke, die er gerade sah, sah aus wie eine winkende Schildkröte, er winkte ihr zurück. Er hörte ein knacken im Wald, als wenn dort jemand langgehen würde. Er drehte sich um, es war aber nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war bloß ein Tier über den Waldboden gelaufen. Er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und sah sich die nächste Wolke an. Erst konnte er nichts sehen, doch dann formte ich die Wolke in eine Art Pferd oder Esel. Es hätte hier richtig schön sein können, wenn nicht dieser komische Kerl hier sein würde. Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, wollte einfach nur den Moment genießen. Hier war niemand der sie umbringen will. Die anderen redeten miteinander, er verstand aber nicht worum es ging, es war ihm im Moment auch egal. Er wollte nur genießen. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er jetzt am Strand liegen würde. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Niemand von ihnen bemerkte die Person, die durch das Unterholz im Wald schlich. Kaoru, Die und Shinya redeten darüber, wie es denn nun weiter gehen solle. Aber keiner von ihnen wusste eine Antwort darauf. Ihnen war langweilig und sie wollten sich, von dem was passiert war, ablenken. Sie wussten jedoch nicht wie. Deswegen schlug Die den Anderen vor, dass sie doch jetzt weiter gehen können um einen anderen Weg in die Stadt zu suchen. Alle außer Kyo stimmten ihm zu. Doch was Kyo dazu bewegt hatte hier bleiben zu wollen, wusste keiner, noch nicht einmal er selbst. Also gingen sie in die Richtung aus der sie nicht gekommen waren, weil sie beschlossen hatten über diesen Berg rüber zu gehen, um zu gucken was auf der anderen Seite war. Vielleicht würden sie so ja zur Stadt kommen. Je näher sie den Bäumen kamen, desto wärmer wurde ihnen. Niemand wusste woran das lag. Sie waren kaum 10 Meter von den Bäumen entfernt, als Shinya die ersten Schweißperlen die Stirn hinunter liefen. Die Klamotten klebten ihnen am Körper, sie konnten sich kaum bewegen, so unerträglich heiß war es geworden. Als sie 5 Meter vor den Bäumen standen, brach Die zusammen. Er konnte einfach nich mehr, die Schmerzen in seinem Arm, diese unerträgliche Hitze, er wollte nicht mehr. In diesem Augenblick beneidete er Toshiya, dieser hatte es gut, bekam er doch nichts mehr von diesen Qualen mit, die sie hier gerade durchlebten, denn er war tot.

„Hilfe!", flehte er.

„Die? Wobei?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr, bring mich um, ich will nicht mehr, das ist so unerträglich, es tut so unerträglich weh… Es ist do unerträglich heiß… Ich will einfach nur noch sterben", wisperte er.

„Nein Die! Du darfst nicht auch noch sterben!"

„Toshi hat es so gut…"

„Los Die! Steh wieder auf, ich weiß das es hinter den Bäumen nicht mehr so heiß ist, wir müssen nur in den Wald hinein."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Bis dahin bin ich gestorben."

Kaoru fasste Die unter die Arme und half ihm so aufzustehen. Er und Shinya stützten ihn. Schritt für Schritt gingen sie weiter auf die Bäume zu. Kyo blieb kurz stehen um sich zu sammeln, er nahm seine ganze verbliebene Kraft zusammen und rannte durch die Bäume durch.

„Hey, Kao!", rief er aus dem Wald.

„Was Kyo?"

„Du hast recht gehabt, ich frier mir hier den Arsch ab."

„Hast du das gehört Die?"

„Was denn?", fragte Die benommen zurück.

„Kyo ist hinter den Bäumen, er sagt er friert sich den Arsch ab."

Die reagierte nicht, er hing schlaff zwischen Kaoru und Shinya. Kaoru legte Die auf den Boden und schlug im sachte ins Gesicht. Die erwachte aus seiner Ohmacht. Ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, er könnte und wollte nicht mehr.

„Geht vor."

„Was?"

„Geht vor, ich komme euch hinter her", sagte Die zu Kaoru.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber, geht vor", wurde Kaoru von Die unterbrochen.

Kaoru und Shinya taten, was Die ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie gingen rückwärts, Die immer im Blick. Bereit sofort zu helfen. Dieser kroch auf Händen und Füßen hinter ihnen her.

„Die, wir helfen dir!"

„Nein, spart eure Kräfte, ich schaffe das schon alleine." Seine Kräfte verließen ihn gerade, er fiel auf den Boden. Er zog sich aber mit seinen Händen immer ein Stückchen weiter. Stückchen für Stückchen kam er dem Wald näher. Kaoru und Shinya spürten an ihrem Rücken schon die angenehme Kühle des Waldes. Ein Schritt noch, dann waren sie im Wald. Jetzt hieß es hoffen, dass Die es auch schaffen würde. Er hielt sich an einer Wurzel fest und zog sich so fest er konnte weiter. Er ließ die Wurzel los und krallte sich ein Stückchen weiter vorne in den Waldboden und wiederholte diese Prozedur mehrere Male. Er spürte die Kälte des Waldes an seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Hitze auf der Lichtung spürte er schon nicht mehr, sein Körper war so gut wie taub. Er war voller Hoffnung es noch zu schaffen. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Sie würden hier lebendig wieder raus kommen und dann wird alles wieder gut werden.

Plötzlich schrie er auf. Kaoru und Shinya, die sich mit Kyo unterhalten hatten drehten sich blitzartig um. Die ganze Lichtung stand in Flammen.

„DIE!!!"

Aber zu spät, Sein Schrei war verstummt. Nur das Echo hallte noch etwas nach, bis auch dieses nicht mehr zu hören war. Sie suchten alles mit den Augen nach ihm ab, doch das einzige was sie von ihm sehen konnten, waren seine Fingerspitzen, wie sie, vor dem Feuer, leblos auf dem Waldboden lagen. Sie guckten alle auf die Stelle, auf der Die, bis vor kurzem, noch gelegen hatte und wo jetzt vermutlich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche liegen würde.

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein, oder?"

„Das geht nicht, Die… du darfst nicht…" Kyo standen die Tränen in den Augen. Die Flammen züngelten an den Bäumen hoch, jedoch ohne sie zu berühren.

„Nein!! DIE!!", rief Kaoru verzweifelt aus. Wie konnte denn so plötzlich die ganze Lichtung anfangen zu brennen? Und wieso war es nicht heiß? Sie standen doch direkt vor den Flammen.

„Komisch…", sagte er.

„Was bitte ist denn daran komisch?"

„Na ja, normalerweise müsste es brennend heiß sein, wegen dem Feuer, ist es aber nicht. Außerdem müssten die Bäume auch brennen, tun sie aber nicht." Er ging näher an die Flammen heran, wärmer wurde ihm aber nicht. Er stand direkt davor, normalerweise müsste seine Kleidung jetzt Feuer fangen, tat sie aber nicht. Ihm war auch nicht sonderlich heiß, wie es normalerweise der Fall sein müsste.

„Komisch."

Vor seiner Nase züngelte eine Flamme, als wenn sie sagen wollte: 'Komm näher, ich tu dir nichts.' Kaoru wollte sich schon umdrehen und mit den Anderen tiefer in den Wald gehen, als sich plötzlich aus dem Feuer eine Hand formte. Sie kam immer näher auf Kaoru zu. Er ging einige Schritte zurück. Die Hand kam aber immer näher auf ihn zu. Sie ballte sich zu einer Faust und öffnete sich wieder. Anschließend legte sie sich vorsichtig um seinen Hals. Er wich erschrocken zurück. Aus dem Feuer trat diese komische Person hinaus. Seine Hand war an Kaorus Hals. Kaoru würde an den nächsten Baum gedrückt und etwas hochgeschoben. Seine Füße berührten den Boden nicht mehr. Er bekam kaum noch Luft zu atmen. Die Hand drückte ihm die Kehle ab.

„Verschwindet! Nur dann lasse ich euch am leben!" Kaoru wurde losgelassen und fiel hart auf den Boden. Er versuchte sich vorsichtig wieder aufzurappeln, da er ungünstig gelandet war. Er war falsch mit seinem Bein gelandet, dieses tat ihm jetzt höllisch weh. Er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Die Person sah den Dreien auffordernd entgegen. Kaoru atmete einmal tief durch und hielt sich seinen Hals. Sie drehten sich um und wollten weiter gehen. Doch die Person überlegte es sich anders und hielt sie zurück. Kaoru, Kyo und Shinya fühlten sich wie gelähmt, sie konnten sich kein bisschen bewegen. Die Person schlich hämisch grinsend um sie herum. Wie eine Raubkatze, die nur auf ihre Beute wartet und bereit ist jeden Moment zuzuschlagen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er.

„Urlaub machen.", antwortete Kaoru.

„So, so, ihr wollt also Urlaub machen?"

„Ja.", sagte Kyo trotzig.

Die Person guckte Kyo einen Moment lang an, entschied sich dann aber dazu einfach weiter zu fragen: „Warum ausgerechnet hier?"

„Einfach so.", antwortete Shinya zaghaft.

„Falsche Antwort!" Jetzt sah Shinya sich dort baumeln, wo zuvor Kaoru auch schon hing. „Also, noch einmal: Warum ausgerechnet hier?"

Shinya antwortete ihm nicht, er starrte nur ängstlich auf einen Punkt schräg hinter Kyo. Kaoru antwortete für Shinya: „Weil wir aus dem Alltag raus wollten, entspannen und so…" Shinya fiel auf den Boden. Er hatte Angst aufzustehen, deswegen blieb er einfach auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Entspannen und so? Ja?"

„Ja.", wieder war es Kyo, der geantwortet hatte. Diesmal jedoch nicht so trotzig wie zuvor, er hatte Angst, dass dieser komische Kauz auch etwas mit ihm machen würde.

„Wie wäre es denn mit Cuba gewesen? Oder die Bahamas? Warum also genau diese Insel?"

„Weil sie kaum ein Mensch kennt."

„Und so soll das auch bleiben! Das tut es aber nicht, wenn jeder hier hin kommt um Urlaub zu machen! Aber das war noch nicht alles, warum noch?"

„Weil… weil…", kam es zaghaft vom Boden aus.

„Weil?", die Person beugte sich zu Shinya hinab und eisblaue Augen bohrten sich in Shinyas.

„Weil hier nicht so viele Menschen sind…"

„In der tat, im Moment ist hier wirklich kaum eine Menschenseele…", er richtete sich wieder auf.

Plötzlich hörte die Lichtung auf zu brennen. Als hätte sie nie gebrannt. Es roch nur ein wenig nach verbranntem Fleisch. Die Person drehte sich um und beugte sich hinunter um die Fingerspitzen aufzuheben. Anschließend drehte er sich wieder um.

„Hier habt ihr auch euer Souvenir!" Er hielt Kaoru Die's Fingerspitzen entgegen und sah diesen auffordernd an. Kaoru starrte ungläubig darauf.

„Nimm! Könnt ihr mit nach Hause nehmen, als Souvenir!" Er hielt sie Kaoru direkt unter die Nase. Kaoru griff vorsichtig danach und hielt sie in der Hand fest. Er starrte darauf.

„Aber auch schön brav teilen, damit jeder von euch etwas davon hat! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr hier weg kommt!" Kyo half Shinya hoch und sie gingen langsam tiefer in den Wald hinein. Als sie erst ein kurzes Stück gegangen waren, drehte Kaoru sich um. Doch die Person konnte er nirgends entdecken. Er sah traurig auf die Finger in seiner Hand, hatte man ihm doch seinen besten Freund genommen. Warum hatte er auch auf Die hören müssen? Warum hatte er ihm nicht gegen dessen Willen geholfen? Warum? Ganz einfach, es war der Wunsch seines besten Freundes gewesen. Nein falsch, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, es war der letzte Wunsch seines besten Freundes gewesen. Er kniete sich auf den Waldboden und legte die Finger vorsichtig neben sich, so als würde er ihnen Weh tun, wenn er nicht vorsichtig mit ihnen umgehen würde. Er grub mit seinen Händen ein kleines Loch in den Boden und legte anschließend die Finger hinein. Er tat wieder Erde in das Loch, begrab somit die Finger seines besten Freundes.

„Kao? Wieso tust du das? Wir hätten sie in Japan begraben sollen."

„Nein, er ist hier 'begraben', ich will in nicht auseinander reißen, indem ich nur seine Finger von hier mitnehme." Er legte seine Hände auf die Stelle, wo er die Finger begraben hatte. Die Finger seines besten Freundes. Kyo und Shinya knieten sich neben ihn und legten ihre Hände auf Kaorus. Kaoru kam sich vor, als hätte er seinen Besten Freund umgebracht. Er kam sich wie ein Mörder vor. Wie der Mörder Toshis und seines besten Freundes. Hätte er doch nur nie diesen dummen Vorschlag, auf diese Insel zu fliegen, gemacht, dann würden sie jetzt alle auf Hawaii am Strand liegen und sich vermutlich 'nur' einen Sonnenbrand holen und nicht ganz verbrennen, so wie es seinem besten Freund passiert war. Sein bester Freund. Die war wirklich sein bester Freund gewesen, Die wusste wirklich alles über ihn und er hat alles mit ins Grab genommen. Dadurch, dass Die so viel über Kaoru wusste, fühlte Kaoru sich, als wäre auch er gestorben, oder zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Wie wird es jetzt mit ihnen weiter gehen? Werden sie auch alle, einer nach dem anderen, sterben müssen? Tränen fielen auf den Boden. Kaoru weinte, er weinte um seinen allerbesten Freund.


End file.
